love with double trouble
by icephoenix2290
Summary: ok First fic ever be nice Kai likes Rei Rei likes Kai neather know how the others feel so how will Rei react when Kai tells him and what else is in store when Rei learns about Kai's Twin
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fic so be nice plz be nice enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade no matter how much I wish I did but I can only dream

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 remembering the past<p>

_It was snowing heavily out side the abbey walls, Kai sat up in his bed remembering the events from today. The others and Kai had got to see a experiment with two new blade the scientists at the abbey had been working on for the past two months and today they allowed the students to see the Kai and the others were so excited and also was his twin sister about seeing the new blades. Kai and his sister were glued to the glass as the scientist in side relished the new blades and sent 10 more blades after them. Everyone watching thought they were nuts for doing that 10 on two is not a fair fight the new blades would be destroyed, but then the two new blades bit pieces started to glow a light black and then there was a flash of light and blade pieces were scattered all over the dish and the two experimental blades were still spinning. Kai and his sister were amazed by the blades, they looked at each other silently making an agreement to come back later and try the blades out for themselves. The students were escorted out and put back to training Kai and his twin trained together everyone was always to afraid to go against the twins cause they were so good they were the best out of the entire abbey the Hiwatari twins were a force to be recon with. They were known as Fire and Ice the duo to be feared. They got their name by their bit beast Dranzer the bird of fire and his sister's bit was the twin of Dranzer, Izony the bird of Ice and snow. They were a deadly force to be recon with even if you only went against one of them they were a force not to be taken lightly. Kai looked up his crimson eyes meeting ice blue eyes as he looked at his sister._

"_Kage you're going down this time I'm not losing two times in a row." Kai smiled as his sister started to look worried as his blade smashed into her's almost knocking it out of this dish._

"_Ha you think that you can win against me in your dreams." Kage's blade shoot down and slammed into Dranzer sending him flying out of the dish and landing on the ground with a shocked Kai staring into the dish where his sister's blade still spun before going to Kage's hand._

_Kai smiled picking up his blade and looking at his sister. Boris walked over to the duo pleased at how the training of the day had gone. He smiled as the two looked at him as he walked to them._

"_Very well done Kage, I believe that you're the only person in this entire school that can bet Kai in a battle. Your both doing very well in your training and I know that your grandfather will be very pleased to hear of your progress." Both Kai and Kage look very happy when hear this they always worked hard to impress their grandfather. Ever sense their parents had died in a horrible car accident 3 years earlier their grandfather had taken care of them being the only family they had they always wanted to please him in the best way they could and they both knew that their grandfather loved beyblading that is why he opened the school so children could come and learn how to be best bladers in the world. Boris turned and walked away after in forming them that training was over, Kai looked at his sister congratulating her in her victory between them. Kage was happy and cheer full Kai always was happy when he saw her smile and laugh, he knew that he would always remember that about her. Kage looked past her brother at a cretin red head coming up behind him looking like he was about to pounce. Kage started to back away slowly Kai unsure why until she got an evil smile on her face and by then it was too late to run for it. Kai was almost knocked to the ground when the red head jumped on his back and Kage rolling on the ground laughing light tears running down her face._

"_Hey Kai I see you lost to a girl." The red head said clinging to the slate blue hair boys back. Kai let out a grown and glaring at his sister as she laughed._

"_TALA GET OFF YOUR HEAVY!" Kai almost fell when Tala jumped off his back. Kage got up wiping the tears off from her from her laughter. _

"_So are you guys ready to go get something to eat seeing as training for the day is over?" Tala looked at them smiling as Kai still glared at him and Kage tried to hold back more laughter. They nodded and headed to the mess hall for dinner._

"_Hey Kage that was so cool how you made Kai look like a dork when you bet him" Tala said punching her lightly on the arm. She just smiled and nodded not sure of what to say or getting another death glare from her brother. They finally made it to the mess hall; it was packed with all the kids that went to school. The trio went and got their trays and looked for the rest of their friends. Over in the far corner they found their friends sitting eating their meals, they walked over and sat down to join them. They all sat there and talked sometimes picking on Kai about how he lost to a girl and about the experiment they saw today. They finished their meals and put their trays away and headed for bed. It was already getting late and lights out was close they all said night to each other. Kai and Kage stood out side their rooms even though they were brother and sister they had separate rooms. They waited for the hall to empty before they spoke of their plan for the night. The halls emptied quickly and they stood there alone._

"_So when do you want to go and check out those blades for ourselves?" Kage looked at Kai her ice blue eyes shining with anticipation. She was always ready to do anything with her brother by her side no matter if it was just innocent tricks or stuff that would get them in trouble._

_Kai closed his eyes as a small smirk spread across his lips._

"_Kage you know that we could get in to big trouble doing this are you sure that you want to go through with it." He knew what her answer would be and knew that she was probably thinking that he was starting to get cold feet. He looked at his sister and he could tell by the look on her face that he was right. He let out a sigh and reassured his sister that he wasn't backing out and they would go on with their plan. Kage smiled and hugged her brother he hugged her back tightly he didn't know that this would be the last time he would hug his dear sister. _

"_Well go at midnight that is in two hours so don't fall asleep." Kage said after letting go of her brother giving him a look saying if – you-do-I'm-going-to- kick-your-butt. Kai just smiled and nodded before going to his room. The time flew by as Kai sat in his room waiting. The clock turned to midnight and he jumped up and went to the door and opened it to be met with a very surprised looking Kage._

"_Wow I'm surprised to see your still up. I thought that maybe you had fallen asleep." Kai's sister said with a smirk on her face. _

"_Now what would make you say that? I have never fallen asleep on you when we were going to do something exciting." Kage got a look on her face saying yes you have and I cant believe that you for got about it, Kai just weakly smiled and shrugged his shoulders before his sister grabbed him and drug him down the hall. It was dark in the abbey and they were being as quiet as they could. Finally after what seemed like forever they made it to the lab. Lucky enough for them the scientist forgot to lock the door and they slipped inside undetected, they walked over to a table where the two blades sat they both lit up with excitement. They each picked up one of the blades examining them closely the one Kai was holding was black and red it had the name Black Dranzer on it with a picture of a black phoenix with red tips on its feathers while Kage's blade was black and ice blue with the same as Kai's but with ice blue tips on its feathers it read Black Izony. They looked at the blades and then each other smiling. A voice came from nowhere _'Don't do it.' _neither one heard the voice or even knew someone was speaking. They brought out their own blades just to see how they would match against the two they held. The let their blades relies into the dish that had been cleaned out after the experiment their blades spun side by side the bit pieces glowing lightly as they readied the others they launched the blades as they hit the dish Dranzer and Izony shoot out their bit pieces as did the dark ones Kai's and Kage's eyes widen at the events happening before them. The blades in the dish clashed together the bit beast slamming and dug their talons into each other Kai and Kage both tried to call off Dranzer and Izony only to have the dark bit beast turn on them. The black blades smashed in to the twin's blades sending them away from them as the dark beast came toward Kai and Kage. Dranzer shot forward after the bit beast slammed into the wall on the far side of the room luckily enough his blade didn't fly out of the dish Kai and Kage tried to get out of the way of the dark beast Dranzer slammed into his dark twin knocking him away form Kai, Izony wasn't quick enough to make it to his dark twin before it got to Kage. Dark Izony claws scraped across Kage's back tarring into her shirt and through her skin on her back she let out a painful scram before falling to the ground as Izony smashed into its dark twin sending it out of the dish and causing the darker one to disappear. Kai ran over to Kage as Izony joined Dranzer in beating the darker one Kage cringed in pain as blood trickled from her wounds Kai urged her to get up they had to get out of there the damage the bit beast had done to the room was starting to collapse around them. Kage got up calling her blade back to her. Izony went back into his blade and to his bladers hand and Kai did the same to Dranzer. Kai and Kage ran out of the room and into the abbey halls which were starting to come alive from the commotion they reached the doors that lead out side in to the cold harsh snow storm night. They could hear voices yelling after them as they ran through the storm and snow._

_Kage fell in the deep snow her wounds bleeding worse then they were before Kai turned back to his sister and dropping to his knees to help her up._

"_Kage are you ok, your bleeding worse then before." Kai looked at his sister as she got up with his help. The voices getting even closer as they stood there the wind blowing through their hair, Kage's long hair starting to stick together from the blood that came from her deep wounds as the wind dried it. Her ice blue eyes shown with pain as she pushed her brother away._

"_Kai….go on a head…. I'll hold them …. Off for you just go." She gasped through the pain that ran through her body. Her eyes pleading for him not to argue with her he looked down at his sister (a/n: Kage is just a little bit shorter then Kai but she is also kind of bent over cause she is hurting but who wouldn't be) his eyes starting to fill with tears as Kage pushed him and urged him to go turning her back to him the wind blowing her hair out of the way reviling 4 deep gashes going from her left shoulder diagonally down her back Kai allowed his tears to stream down his face. _

"_I'll come back for you Kage I promise. I promise I will come back for you." Kai yelled over his shoulder as he ran farther in to the snowy night, seeing an icy blue light coming from where he left his sister he called out after hearing a pain fill scream come from the light._

"KAGE!" Kai screamed as he shoot up from his deep sleep drenched in a cold sweat. Kai sat in his bed breathing hard thinking back to the dream. He had been having the same dream over and over here the past few months as they had gotten closer to going on the vacation to Moscow, Russia so that they could see where Kai had grown up. It had been Rei's idea to for a vacation seeing as they didn't get a chance to really look around and have a good time the last time they were there cause of the tournament, but now that it was over they were able to go and have a good time. The last time Kai had been in Russia other then the world tournament was that night that he and his twin were last together and that night was the nightmare that keep pledging his mind as he slept. Kai got up from the bed into the brisk cold air of the room sweat still poring off his face. He walked to the bath room splashing water onto his face to wash away the sticky sweat that clung to it. He dried off with the little hand tallow that hotels have hanging on the wall, he walked back in to his room walking to his bag and dug in one of the pockets and pulled out a photo of two slate blue haired children one with longer hair then the other and one had crimson eyes and the other ice blue they were back to back holding out their blades for all to see in the picture. Kai remember that day it had been two weeks before the incident. Tala's mom had come down for parents day at the abbey and unfortunately Kai and Kage's grandfather had been held up at work and was unable to come to the event of the day, but Tala's mother made them feel like they were part of her family and spending the day with them to and took a shit load of pictures of them as she did Tala as well she had Kai and Kage pose for the one Kai held in his hand; she just loved how they looked just a like asides form their eyes and other obvious reasons but they liked the picture and hated how she took twenty million of them. But they enjoyed the day and two days later they got the picture in the mail, more like a letter to Tala but his mom told him to give me and Kage both a copy of all the pictures seeing as she had three copies of every picture. Kai smiled at the memory of that day, but his memory was interrupted by a light knocking at his door. He laid the picture face down on the side table by his bed and got up aggravated at who was coming to bother him.

He open the door frustrated about having to get up after being so comfortable on the bed. When the door was open he was met with a set of beautiful golden eyes staring at him in shock as the door was flung open. Kai felt stupid for getting so upset about someone coming to his room he should have known better then it being Tyson or Max they sleep like logs, but why was Rei here. Kai looked at Rei who still looked a little scared by the way he opened the door.

"Rei are you ok?" Kai looked at the neko jin who finally stopped looking scared for the moment and looked at Kai.

"YYah I'm fine sorry. I heard you scream something earlier and was coming to see if everything was ok." Kai didn't know that he had screamed anything but he just let out a sigh.

"Everything is fine I just had a nightmare is all sorry if I woke." Kai looked at the sweet neko jin that stood at his door, Rei looked a little worried by what Kai had said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rei said looking in to the deep crimson eyes. Kai sighed and gestured for the raven haired boy to come in know that he wouldn't take no for an answer. As Rei walked past him he inhaled the scent of the boy as he walked by, Kai's nightmare wasn't the only thing pledged his mind. The other thing that was driving him nuts was that he was head over heels for a certain raven haired team mate but he was unsure of how to tell him or if he even liked him. Kai shut the door and walked in to the room where the neko jin had sat down on the bed. Kai froze realizing he forgot to put the picture of him and his sister away. Rei looked up at Kai's worried face not sure of what to think of Kai's reaction of him sitting on the bed did he not like it, did he make him mad by doing it Rei started to freak out and jumped up off the bed figuring that was what it was. Kai broke out of his sudden realization of what he had done when Rei jumped looking as if he had done something wrong but Kai just went along with the suddenly freaked out looking Rei.

"What's wrong Rei you see a bug or something ?" a small smirk spread across Kai's lips as he walked over to sit on the bed grabbing the picture and placing it under his pillow before Rei would notice. Rei pouted slightly before sitting back down next to his captain.

"No I didn't see a bug I just thought maybe you didn't like that I was sitting on your bed." A light blush rushed cross his face as he tried to hide it from Kai he didn't want him to see. Rei really liked Kai a lot but wasn't sure how to tell him he was to scared to tell the truth, but he wasn't going to worry about that now he wanted to know what was up with Kai. Because tonight wasn't the first time this had happen this was the fourth night and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He looked up at Kai who was slightly smirking at the neko jin. Rei looked in the deep crimson eyes of his caption he loved the dark blood color of Kai's eyes he could always get lost in them but this wasn't a time he needed to. He wanted to know what the dream was about.

"So you want to talk about that bad dream you had?" Rei said looking at Kai who was now looking at the floor.

"Rei I don't really know how to talk about it, I mean it's not as much of a dream as it is a memory, a really horrible memory." Kai looked like he might burst into tears at any moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to fight back light tears that threatened to come out from the painful memory. Rei scooted closer to Kai and placing a hand on his crushes shoulder as to tell him that he was here for him and not to be afraid to tell him anything, Kai opened his eyes at the sudden touch from Rei as it sent a slight thrilling shiver down the Phoenix's spin. Kai looked up at Rei who looked so innocent and sweet; he let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth before speaking.

"Rei I can trust you with anything right?" Kai looked at Rei's suddenly freaked out reaction like he wasn't sure of what to say. Rei was so cute when he was confused or freaked out, but he just nodded to scared to say anything. Kai reached under his pillow pulling out the picture of him and his twin and handed it to Rei to look.

Rei's eyes widen as he looked at the photo that Kai had handed him, it was of two slate haired children a boy and a girl one with crimson eyes and the other ice blue. Rei could tell that the little boy in the picture was Kai, but had no clue who the girl was she looked just like Kai except with longer hair and ice blue eyes. He looked up from the photo to Kai and back to the photo about 7 times and Kai started to get annoyed when Rei finally stopped shock and confusion was shown on his face.

"Kai who is this picture of?" Rei asked looking at Kai who had a sad look on his face.

"Rei I have never told anyone about this and I hold you to your word of not telling anyone not max not Tyson not anyone do you understand." Rei nodded looking at Kai who looked like he would kill him if he told anyone what he was going to tell him.

Kai took a deep breath before speaking. "Well I'm sure that you can tell the boy in the picture is me." He paused waiting for and answer from the neko jin who just nodded. "well the girl in the picture is my twin sister."

* * *

><p>Hehehe I'm ending it here for this chapter so you find out quite a bit of stuff in it huh I hope you like it its my first fic and idk if I'm doing a good job but any how you find out that Kai has a twin and that he is head over heels for Rei but aint told him and is to scared to but he is able to tell Rei that he has a twin I know its weird but hey at least he knows that Rei cant reject him for that lol idk but anyhow I hope yall like the next chapter will hopefully be better please give me your opinion but be nice its my first so ya. R&amp;R thank you chapter two will be up soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2 i'm not going over chapter one feel like being lazy well then again if your on chapter two then you should of read chapter on to know what's going on so if you aint read one go back and read it, anyhow on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade even though I wished I did but a girl can only dream.

Chapter 2 it's ok

Rei about fell off the bed after Kai told him that he had a twin sister. Rei wasn't sure of what to think his eyes showing that he was having a conversation with himself inside his head.

"_Kai has a twin. Kai has a twin. Holy Shit Kai Has A TWIN! What the hell I don't know what to say I mean why has he never told us about her? Is she dead or crazy? Has she been kidnapped?" _Rei looked like he was about pass out from confusion when Kai reached up and cupped Rei's cheek which caused the neko jin to snap out of his confused state and blush rapidly. Kai smiled looking at the embarrassed Rei who blushed even more as Kai looked at him before he turned his head to hide his deepen bush that ran across his cheeks. Kai let his hand drop from where it hung empty in the air from where Rei had moved to hide his face. Kai loved when Rei blushed he looked even more beautiful when he did. Kai let Rei settle down a moment before he spoke.

"Rei, are you alright? I know that this is a lot to take in but…" Kai trailed off as Rei turned to look at him concern in his eyes.

"Kai why have you never told us about her? I mean do you not trust us or were you two scared to tell us?" Rei was still in shock by what Kai had told him but wanted an answer as to why he had never told them about her.

Kai took a deep breath closing his eyes as he spoke. "Rei I do trust you guys it's just… this was something I guess I was just to scared to tell you guys and I really didn't want to hear Tyson ask twenty million questions but ever scenes we have gotten closer to going to Russia I have been having the same nightmare." Kai opened his eyes slightly looking down at the bed as the pain from the nightmare came crashing down on him again. Rei looked at the pain filled eyes of his captain and felt the urge to hold him close but fought that feeling off.

"Kai what was the nightmare, what happen in it and what dose it have to do with your twin?" Kai raised his head to look in to his secret love's eyes which read of more worry then before.

Kai let out a light sigh "To tell the truth Rei it's not as much of a nightmare as it is a memory of the last time I saw my sister." Rei was unsure of what to say or do he just looked at Kai.

"The last time I saw her was the day I left the abbey and going back there last year reminded me of the pain I felt form that night. I promised her I would come back for her. If it wasn't for her sacrifice of staying behind I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now." Kai looked at Rei who looked like he was about to cry. Kai reached over and pulled the golden eyed boy up to him hugging him close. Rei was in shock now Kai was hugging him he was so close to Kai he had dreamed of being this close to him so many times and now it was happening he didn't know what to do. Kai buried his face in the raven hair of the boy he was holding trying to comfort the upset looking neko jin before he spoke again.

"Rei please don't be upset." The neko jin looked up his golden eyes glimming with tears that threaten to pour out of the golden eyes in the dull light of the lap in the room, his eyes pleading to hear the rest of the story, Kai smiled looking at the beautiful boy in his arms and continued.

"I love my sister very much and when I had to leave her it hurt worse then anything I have ever had to deal with even worse then loosening my parents, but I promised her that I would come back for her no matter what it took. The last time I seen my sister she was hurt badly and could hardly stand on her own but she pushed me away and told me to go on a head of her that she would hold off the people that were coming after us and that is when I promised to come back for her and ran." Kai paused and let go of Rei so he could really look at him. Tears ran down the tan cheeks of the neko jin as he looked at Kai. Rei couldn't believe that Kai had dealt with this for so long, had to carry the weight alone. Kai lightly smiled at the innocent tiger sitting in front of him. He wiped away some of the tears that were falling down Rei's cheeks.

"Rei please don't cry." Kai looked at the still glimmering eyes of the sadden boy. Rei sniffled a little and waited for Kai to finish before he said anything.

"I wish that I had never left her I should of have stayed and protected her like I should of. The memory of that night still hunts me still to this day I can still hear her bit beast screech as it fought off the man coming at her and her painful scream as they grabbed her and I was powerless to do anything I just keep running and I'm still running to this day I have been running. But I think seeing as we are heading to Russia for a vacation that you were so wanting to take that that is the reason the memory is coming back to remind me of the promise I have never forgotten. My only fear is that if I do find her that she won't even remember me or that she will hate me for not coming sooner or for leaving her like I did." Kai silently cursed himself as he looked away from the golden orbs he loved to stair at and looked to the floor. Rei had never seen Kai like this he didn't know what to do. He looked back down at the picture he still held of the younger happier Kai and his dear twin sister, Rei would do anything to see Kai smile like that again. Rei placed a calm hand on Kai's shoulder causing the slate blue haired boy to look at him. Rei smiled sweet at him and Kai placed his hand on top of Rei's sending a chill through Rei's body. He shook it off and cleared his head before he spoke.

"Kai I want to help you get your sister back. And I'm sure she remembers you and is not mad at you for leaving. I mean you even told me that she didn't even give you a choose in the matter she wanted to protect you so you can't blame yourself ok." Rei smiled sweetly at Kai and gave him a sweet smile. Kai was happy that he told Rei and was happy that he was so understanding about it. He only wished that it was so easy to tell Rei his feelings for him as well.

Kage's view

Kage laid in her bed wide awake she didn't know why she was still awake she had had a long day of practicing and training with her team. She looked at the clock 11:30 is what it read. She sat up frustrated she reached to her night stand by her bed and grabbed a book she had been reading on and started up where she finished off. Half way through the chapter she was on there was a light knocking at her door. She closed the book and got up out of bed to see who it was. She opened the door to be met by a tall red head who smiled at her. She looked at the red head wondering why he was there with a smiling like that. She had come to learn over the past 10 years that when he smiled like that he was plotting something and it was never good. She stepped back from the red head having a funny feeling that he was about to jump her, she was right. Tala come running at her and pounced at her but missed as she stepped to the side avoiding him causing him to land face first on the hard floor. She walked over to her bed and sat back down and started to read her book while Tala winded about his face hurting. Kage rolled her eyes as the red head winded on the floor.

"Tala shut the hell up and tell me what you want." Annoyance in her voice as the red head looked at her. Ever scenes Kai had left she had be come really cold he always wondered what they had done to her in the medical ward when they brought her back that night. He shivered at the memory that tried to take over his mind he would never forget the way she looked when he finally got to see her.

*flash back*

Battered, blood caked in her hair, bandages raped around a small body that laid under the covers in the medical bed a breathing mask covering most of her small face that had blood streaked across it. She was sleeping peace fully the heart monitor beating beside her IVs attached to her little arms with pain medicine and blood shooting into her body. Tala's eyes filled with tears as he walked to his resting friend wondering what had happen to her and wondering where her brother was, wondering why he wasn't here with her. Tala sat beside her bed holding her hand and talked to her as tears streamed down his face. The rest of their friends came running in seeing Kage and Tala they walked over to them examining there friends damaged sleeping form and a torn up Tala. Bryan a lavender hair boy walked over and placed a hand on Tala's shoulder to let him know they were all there. Ian went and got a wet rag out of the restroom in the room they were in and handed it to Tala as he started to wipe the dry blood off of her face. None of them said a word but just stayed in the room until the doctors came in and told them to leave but Tala just ignored them not leaving his friends side. He wouldn't even leave to go to the bath room or get something to eat the only time he would leave is when they need to change her bandages and clean the wounds on her back. The others would come and visit everyday to come and check on their two friends Tala had missed two weeks of training to stay with Kage who had not woke up yet. They all wanted to stay with her but couldn't, but they always came and talked to her trying to cokes her to wake up and try and convince Tala to leave for just a little while with no luck. After three weeks of staying with her and talking Kage finally woke up, the first time in three weeks Tala ran out of the room halloring for the doctors and rushing back over to his friend he held her hand as she looked into his ice blue eyes and tears started to stream down her face he was unsure why until she asked if Kai was able to get away and before he could ask what she meant the doctors rushed in to the room pushing Tala aside to check on his dear friend. After what seemed like hours seeing as the doctors had forced Tala to leave the room so they could work he paced back and forth while his friends watched not leaving until they heard how she was doing Tala started to get angry in his pacing finally after what seemed like forever for them all which was really only an hour and a half the doctor came out of the room and the small red head run up to him asking if she was ok. The doctor smiled at the small boy and the others who had stood up and told them she was fine and that they were able to go in and see her. Before the doctor had really move out of the way Tala was in the room at his spot by her side holding her hand. The others thanked the doctor before going in to see their friend who now no longer had a breathing mask covering most of her face she smiled at them it was a sad pain stricken smile but they didn't ask till all the nurses and doctors were out. When the room had finally had emptied and only the five of them were left Kage turned to Tala and asked him again the same question as before Tala just looked at her and nodded he couldn't do anything else she smiled this one a little happier then the one before Tala was glad that his friend was alright and never wanted to go through it again and he never asked what they had done or how she was hurt he was just fine with her still being alive.

***end flashback***

Tala got up off the floor and went to sit by his friend who continued to read her book not even bothering to looking up at him as he sat down. He lend over to see what was so interesting about her book when she slammed it shut and looked at him still waiting for an answer to her question. He smiled at her and looked down at the floor.

"Why are you still up shouldn't you be asleep by now." Tala didn't look up as he spoke knowing he was getting a look of confusion from her.

"Why dose it matter to you and what about you? Why are you still up?" Kage raised an eyebrow as she asked her question laying her book on her lap. Tala looked up with a smirk on his face before leaning back against the head board of Kage's bed.

"Well to tell the truth Garret is a loud snorer so it's kind of hard to fall asleep with all that noise." Kage just rolled her eyes. She reached over and placed her book back on the night stand and grabbed a pony tail and started to braid the dark blue part of her hair reviling the scars that ran down her back. She was wearing a loose fitting black tank top that didn't cover the back of her shoulders all the way. Tala lightly ran his hand down the part of the scares that were reveled from the tank top it sent a chill down her back. Kage stopped mid way of braiding her hair.

"You know it wasn't his fault." She said it with out turning to face Tala who had dropped his hand from where it was. She new Tala hated seeing the scares that went down her back she knew that he blamed Kai for what had happen, but she knew better. She had gone with her brother that night and got hurt and she is the one that told him to go but Tala nor had the others ever asked what had happen that night or asked what had happen to Kai.

"I don't see how you can say that." Tala's voice had a sour tone to it as he spoke the words. Kage continued to braid her hair not looking at Tala who had looked away from the scared back of his captain. Kage finished braiding her hair and threw it over her shoulder making sure the braid didn't hit Tala on the head. He looked up when he seen the sudden movement of the braid falling onto the bed. Kage turned around to face Tala her eyes colder then normal Tala looked away know that he shouldn't of said what he did.

"It wasn't his fault it was mine I'm the one who…." She stopped not wanting to go any further. She lowered her head trying not to think of the night it all happen. Tala looked up and pulled her to him burying his face in her hair. Kage never cried she hadn't cried sense the night she woke up in the medical ward and asked about Kai but that was the last time anyone ever seen her cry. Tala sat there with her holding her close to him he knew that the memory tore her up but she never would talk about it not even the night she woke up even though they never asked but they didn't want to cause her any more pain then what she was already in and have never brought it up they didn't want to up set there close friend and captain. Kage fell asleep in Tala's arms he lightly kissed her head and laid her down and turning the lights off as he left the room for his own bed.

Ok and that is chapter 2 I hope you liked it I thought it would be kind of cool to bring in Kage in this chapter so you could see that she was still alive and didn't die but any how ill get chapter 3 up as soon as I can plz review thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3 yay I hope that yall will like this one as much as the last once again I am not going over the last chapter if your reading the story then you should remember

Kai: Oh just summarize for them what can it hurt

Icephoenix: no if they read the story then they would know what is happening and I suck at summaries.

Kai: your such a pain

Kage: your worse brother

Kai: Hey!

Icephoenix n Rei: wow you can really tell yall are related

Kai and Kage: HEY SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Rei: ill give them a summary in the last chapter I tell Kai I will help him find his sister and the wonderful Icephoneix who is writing the story brought in the lovely Kage and you get to hear what happen after Kai and Kage were separated and I think there is something going on between Tala and Kage oh and we also find out that Kage is the Team captain of the Demolition boyz kind of weird how she is a girl and their name has boyz in it oh well on with the story.

Icephoenix: Thank you Rei

Chapter 3 Off to Russia

Kai woke up when someone came banging on the door. He groaned lightly and rolled over covering his head only to be bothered with more loud knocking and yelling.

"HEY KAI COME ON WE HAVE TO GET MOVEING OTHER WISE WILL MISS OUT PLAN!" Tyson yelled through the door. He uncovered his head and looked at the clock it was 10:20 their plan didn't leave until two so Kai guessed Max was wanting to go wonder around town before heading to Russia. Kai got up and walked to the door flinging it open to a very shocked and scared cowering Tyson. Kai glared at the bluenett who slowly started to scoot away to his room. As soon as he was out of sight Kai walked back to his bed to lay back down for a little bit longer. Kai laid down under the comfort of his covers suddenly Kai felt something warm cuddle up on to his chest. He looked down to see a sweet sleeping Rei laying cozy on his chest. Kai closed his eyes and wrapped an arm the sleeping neko jin's waist. Both Rei and Kai's eyes shoot open at the realization of what they were doing. They both jumped apart landing on either side of the bed berthing hard and still in shock. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes and finally Rei broke the silents.

"Kai why was I in your bed and why did you have your arm wrapped around me?" Rei said looking at an embarrassed Kai on the other side of the bed, but of course Rei didn't mind having Kai's arm around him but that wasn't the point at the moment. Kai looked at Rei with a confused look.

"How should I know why you were in my bed and you were cuddled up to me." This caused Rei to blush deeply realizing that he was right. Rei turned his head trying to hide his blushing face, Kai let out a sigh and sat down on the bed not sure of what to do. Its not like he mined Rei cuddling up to him he just wasn't sure if Rei new what he was doing and by the way he was acting he didn't know and obviously didn't like it. Rei looked at Kai who was sitting on the edge of the bed on his side. Rei just wanted to go and wrap his arms around Kai and tell him that he was head over hills for him and that he really liked being asleep by him even though he didn't even know that he had fallen asleep last night. Rei just looked at the slate haired boy before walking to the door figuring that that might be the best thing to do for now. Kai shot his head up seeing the younger boy starting to leave. He thought that maybe this would be his one chance to tell Rei how he felt about him he figured maybe Rei new how he felt seeing as he had wrapped his arm around him and it not bothering him as he curled up on his chest. Kai jumped up off the bed and grabbed Rei by the arm stopping the neko jin in his tracks. Rei froze not sure if he should try and jerk away or stay like he was the feeling of Kai's hand sending chills through his body like never before. Kai lowered his head just in case the neko jin turned around to see what he wanted, but Rei didn't move.

"Rei I need to …." Kai was scared to finish his sentence he didn't know what Rei would do if he told him. Rei turned to face Kai who still had his head down and a good grip on his wrist. Rei placed his free hand on Kai's that still held his other wrist causing the slate blue haired boy to look up meeting a pair of liquid gold eyes locked onto his. Rei smiled sweetly at Kai who was shocked that Rei was trying to ease the tension in the room which he was always good at. That is something Kai always liked about Rei no matter how bad the situation was he could always lighten the mood. Kai pulled Rei to him holding him close, Rei's eyes widened in shock as he was held close to Kai who had his face buried in Rei's raven hair. Rei stood the to shocked to really do anything he couldn't even breath through the shock or at least he thought he couldn't. Kai was so surprised he had done this he wasn't sure if he would be able to speak but he made himself finish.

"Rei I know I told you a lot last night. And I know that it was hard for you to really take it all in but there is something else I need to tell you and this one is hard for me to say then it was to tell you about my …." Kai trailed off at that last bit of his sentence but continued on. "Sister but I don't know how you will take this so just hear me out before you say anything please." Kai waited for the neko jin to say or nod a responds but nothing so he continued.

"Rei I like you, and I don't mean as a friend I mean more then a friend. Rei I love you and I know that is probable weird as hell for you to hear but it's the truth and if you hate me I under stand completely and if you don't want to help me get my sister back ill understand that to." With that Kai let go of to see the neko jin face to face. Rei looked at Kai shock written all over his face. Rei blinked in disbelief he didn't know what to say. Kai dropped his hands from Rei's shoulders and started to walk to the bed to sit down knowing Rei was probable freaked out by what he had just told him Kai felt so stupid he knew Rei couldn't feel the same way as he did. Rei snapped out of his shocked state of mind when he saw Kai walking to the bed.

"KKai… I feel the same way about you." His voice came out in a whisper he didn't know if Kai had heard him but he hoped he did. Kai stopped were he stood hearing what Rei had just said slowly turning to face a blushing raven haired youth. Rei looked at the floor trying to not blush anymore then what he was as the slate blue haired boy slowly walked to the neko jin and cupped the younger boys cheek in his hand causing the still blushing boy to look up. Kai smiled sweetly at Rei who seemed to just melt at the sight of his smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell me kitten?" The neko jin blushed deeper at the nickname Kai had used but shook his head.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way I was scared to tell you I guess." Rei looked in to Kai's deep crimson eyes. "Why did you never tell me?" Rei's blush had lightened up as he looked curiously at Kai who had a look of oh-shit-why-did-you-have-to-ask-that look on his face. Kai closed his eyes and let out a sigh before looking back at Rei.

"Well to tell you the truth kitten I didn't know how you would react. I didn't know if you would feel the same about me or if you would hate me or be like all the fan girls that try to attack. I guess I was just too scared to." Kai looked at the neko jin who looked very confused at the moment. He always liked the way Rei looked when he didn't understand what was going on or couldn't figure something out. Rei finally started to look normal except for the smile that had spread cross his lips. Kai started to get a little worried about the mischievous look on Rei's face. Kai started to back away from the neko jin who smile got wider. Before Kai knew it Rei was running at him like a crazy fan girl and pounced on the slate blue haired boy acting like a crazy fan girl.

"OH KAI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Rei said in a high pitched girly voice as he clung to his captain who fell backwards on to the bed as the neko jin laughed sitting on top of his captain who had a scared look on his face. There was a light knock at the door that caused both boys to jump; there was a sweet voice that came from the way of the door.

"Um Kai I hate to bug you but I was hoping that maybe we could go walk around before we left." Rei got up off of Kai who was looking as though he wished Max hadn't of knock. Rei rushed over to the door and opened it to his blonde team mate who had a confused look on his face.

"Rei what are you doing in Kai's room?" the blond teen looked very confused. Kai came up behind Rei and wrapped his arms around the neko jin's waist causing Rei to jump. Max's face light up with enthusiasm as he seen his two teammates cuddled together at the door.

"We'll get ready Max Rei and me will meet you two in the lobby." Before Max could say anything Kai pulled Rei back and shut the door. Rei turned around to face Kai who didn't loosen his grip.

"Kai what dose this mean now." The neko jin said wrapping his arms around his captain's neck. Kai smiled before pressing his lips against the younger ones causing a light purr to erupt from his throat. Kai pulled away smiling at his lover's blushing face.

"How is that for an answer?" Kai looked at Rei who was smiling widely before reaching up for another Kiss. A few minutes later Kai had gotten dressed and ready and was finishing packing his bags to go meet the others in the lobby, Rei had left for his own room to get ready to head out. Kai picked up his bag looking around the room to make sure he hadn't for got anything. He walked to the side table by the bed and picked up the picture of him and his sister that still laid there and placed it in the out side pocket of his bag and headed to the lobby to check out. When he got there a very happy Rei smiled at him along with a very happy Max, Tyson on the other hand had a look of he was about to get to the bottom of what was going on. Rei run up to his lover and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before whispering a warning in his ear.

"Be prepared there going to dog you about us." Kai rolled his eyes as his blond team mate approached him. He turned to the girl at the desk and handed her his room key before turning to face the blond boy.

"So Kai what is up between you and Rei now? Are you two official or were you just playing a mean trick on me?" Max's blue eyes shown with curiosity awaiting Kai's answer, Kai rolled his eyes and looked at Rei who just smiled.

Kai let out a sigh before answering "Max me and Rei are together now and I don't want to hear anymore on the subject understand." With that the blond boy jumped up and down and ran over to his boyfriend Tyson who just smiled as Max hugged him and dragged him out to the car. Rei walked over to Kai who was rubbing his eyes with one hand as though to fight off an oncoming head ach. Rei smiled wrapping his arms around Kai's neck and Kai looked at his lover.

"Their not going to drop it are they." Kai looked at his lover who just lightly smiled and shook his head.

"Dose it bother you?" Rei looked a little worried like Kai was about to change his mind on being with him, but Kai just smiled and kissed Rei.

"As long as I have you by my side I think I can handle it." Rei smiled dragging Kai out the door. They visited shops for the remainder of the time they were in England before heading to the airport to head to russia. (a/n: their flight was delayed in case you are confused)

"Attention everyone this is your wonderful Beyblade instructor and or manager" Boris's voice rang out over the intercom of the mess hall. Everyone in the mess hall got quiet to hear the announcement, Kage mumbled something under her breath and Tala looked at her as she leaned back in her chair closing her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. Kage never really cared for Boris he was more like a torn in her side then a manager but she put up with him because her grandfather told her to.

"I know that some of you will not like this and some of you will. Today has been declared a free day. Meaning no training or anything for the day you can kind of consider it a holiday day. Go out have fun do some shopping I don't really care but you are required to be back by lights out. And for those of you that will not want to take part in the free day to bad the bey dishes are locked up and the gyms are closed so to make sure that everyone has a relaxing day off that is all thank you." Kage's eyes shoot open at the announcement fury blazing in her eyes.

"What the hell! Why on earth would they give us a free day they never have before so what makes now any different. And we need to train there is no reason why we shouldn't be able to, I new Boris was stupid but this is ridicules." She slammed her fist on the table causing the boys she sat with to jump. Tala looked at his captain before placing a hand on her fist that sat on the table.

"Kage I think it'll be ok to just miss one day of training hell for all we know it could be good for all of us not to worry so much about training and just relax for a day you know." Kage looked at Tala and the others who did the trade mark puppy dog eyes that guys do to get a girl to do something. She closed her eyes and nodded as the boys jumped up and down with excitement ran from the mess hall. Kage got up and fallowed her team out.

"EEERRRR how the hell do they expect us to find the hotel I can't read this stupid map." Tyson wined as he looked at the map. Kai grabbed the map from him and looked it over.

"Tyson it helps if you don't look at it up side down now come on." Kai walked past him and headed in the opposite direction they were going. Max and Rei fallowed there leader as Tyson stood there dumb founded before running after his team. They made it to the hotel and got their rooms. Putting their things away they decided to go wonder around town seeing as they were on vacation. They went and ate then went to look around the shops. After what seemed like the 100th store Tyson started to wine about his feet hurting, Max had also bought a ton of things and had him loaded down. Finally they made it back to the hotel were Tyson was relived of the extra weight and headed back out to do some more wondering and to get Tyson some food seeing as he was complaining about wanting some food. As they walked down the street Tyson being a knuckle head wasn't paying attention to where he was going and not listening to his lover telling him to stop he bumped in to someone causing them to drop what they were holding and him to fall on the ground. Tyson looked up at the person in front of him and jumped up. He looked at the person who stood in front of him they had slate blue hair that came to the lower part of their back. Kai and Rei walked up to Max who looked at though he had seen a ghost. The person turned to face Tyson whose face went white as a sheet. The person standing in front of him looked just like Kai but had ice blue eyes Tyson being the idiot he was shook his head.

"Kai did you get colored contacts and hair extensions? Boy bud I didn't think that you wanted to look like a girl but you sure do look good as one." Tyson laughed as the person standing in front of him glared.

"Um Tyson that's not..." Tyson cut Max off.

"Maxie what are you talking about just look at him it is him. He just has colored contacts and hair extensions." Tyson laughed even harder until Rei tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around and look at them. Kai stood next to Rei a shocked look on his face at the person who stood glaring at Tyson Max and Rei looked at each other then at Kai and Tyson. Tyson had stopped laughing and had gone pale again and slowly turned back to the person glaring at him. Rei looked at Kai who still stood frozen to where he was. Rei grabbed Kai's hand causing Kai to look at him. Rei looked worriedly at Kai, he just squeezed the neko jin's hand and then released his hand stepping forward to the person who was about to strangle Tyson.

"Kage is… is that you?" The ice blue eyed teen shoot her eyes up to Kai she took a step back as she looked at Kai her eyes widened in shock as did Kai's.

"Kai is… that really you?"

Ok that is the end of this chapter sorry if I skipped around a lot but I was getting writers block and ya just wrote what I could think on. But I had to leave it at a cliff hanger so yep n I know yall were also probable hoping that I would hold off on Kai and Rei admitting they liked each other but I couldn't wait so yep, and I couldn't wait any longer to bring Kage in so ya but ill get the next chapter up soon once again sorry for the jumping around and all that hope you liked it plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Icephoenix: Ok and were back with more of the story yay.

Kage: why are you so happy?

Icephoenix: idk just in a good mood I guess and I've had about 5 dr. peppers so a little hyper.

Kai: ya dr. pepper sure

Rei: Kai be nice and it's your turn to do the summary of the last chapter.

Kai: huh I never agreed to that.

Rei: (puppy dog eyes)

Kai: EEEERRRR fin in the last chapter I finally tell Rei how I feel and he admits that he likes me to so now were together Max and Tyson are happy and Max also has a shopping problem. ( Icephoenix glares at Kai) but anyways we make it to Russia and go shopping more then what we did before, in the middle of us going shopping some more we end up finding my beloved twin sister that I haven't seen in 10 years and then she ends it. There I did the summary happy now.

Rei and Icephoenix: Yep

Kage: you made me sound innocent and helpless

Icephoenix: ok on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade no matter how much I wish I did

Chapter 4 seeing double

Kai looked at the person standing before him not believing what he was seeing. His twin sister was standing right in front of him. He thought he might be dreaming until another pair of ice blue eyes came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders.

"Well well look what the dog drug back in." The Red head standing beside her said staring daggers at the crimson eyed teen standing before them. Kai narrowed his eyes at the red head that stood next to his sister who was still in a shocked state and still looking at Kai. Rei walked up to Kai and placed a hand on his shoulder while Max and Tyson slinked back behind their team mates.

"Kai are you…" Rei was cut off short when Kai turned to look at him fury burning in his eyes. Rei dropped his hand and stepped back know not to mess with Kai when he was like this.

"So Kai what brings you back after so long of being gone?" Tala's words came out like daggers stabbing at Kai but he stood strong. Kage had snapped out of her shocked state and looked at Tala and back at Kai who looked like he was about to punch Tala in the face. Kage moved away from Tala who looked at her a worried look replaced his look of anger and Kai did the same. She grabbed her left shoulder as though it was hurting her; a look of pure horror ran across her face all the boys looked at her. Tala stepped toward her and Kai did the same they both stopped and glared at each other's movement. Kage looked at both of them anger replacing her horror both boys looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Why are you doing this?" She glared at both of them dropping her hand and pushing past them walking away the wind blowing her hair away from her left shoulder. She wore a black girls tank top that hugged her form and showed the back of her shoulders (a/n you know how girls tank tops are) everyone looked at the scares that cursed her shoulder. Rei gasped at the sight and Max buried his face in Tyson's shoulder as Tyson wrapped an arm around his lover. Tala and Kai watched as she stormed away before glaring at each other.

"So Kai what brings you back? Was it to just bring back that night to have her reminded of?" Tala clutched his fist as he looked at Kai.

"Tala this isn't the time to talk about this, and no that isn't why I'm here. I'm here on a vacation." Kai still looked at where his sister had walked off to.

"Why the hell would you think that that is why I came back for and you don't even know what happen that night." Kai shoot his gaze to his former friend who still glared at him. Tala just smirked looking at the two tone haired boy his ice blue eyes sending chills down the others spines.

"So are you really going to say that's why you're here and with these losers I figured that you would have dumped them after the tournament last year." The red head said looking at Kai's team mates

"Hey carrot top who the hell are you calling a loser?" Tyson said stepping forward. Kai shot him a look telling him to step back but he didn't he got right up in Tala's face.

"Who do you think you are?" Tala just laughed and looked at the younger teen in front of him. The others just stood their ground. Suddenly three other Russian teens walked up and stood behind Tala. A tall boy with blond hair, a short on with dark purple hair and a lavender haired boy none looking very friendly, the lavender haired boy looked at Kai and narrowed his eyes. He started to step toward him when Tala held up his hand to stop him. The lavender haired teen looked at him.

"Don't worry about him Bryan well have a chance to get him don't worry, boys you remember the Bladebreakers." The boys looked the others over smirking as they did. Max backed away from the new boys and Rei moved closer to Kai, Kai glared at the boys who stood by Tala.

"Tala where is Kage we thought that she was with you?" The smallest of the new boys asked not looking away from the other boys. Tala snapped his gaze away from Kai and looked around but didn't see her worry spread across his stone fetchers.

"Well she kind of got mad and stormed off and well I really don't know where she is." Tala's team mates looked at him all worried now. They new seeing Kai was back that maybe what happen to her would come rushing back and they made a promise with each other that if the memory ever came back or that if Kai came back and hurt her then they would be there for her.

"We need to go find her there is no telling what she might do seeing as …." The blonde boy trailed off looking at Kai. Tala nodded and looked back at Kai.

"Well it seems as though our little reunion is over. I'm not going to ask but tell you to stay away from Kage you've done enough to hurt her." With that Tala and the others walked off leaving Kai and his team standing there. Rei walked up to Kai who still stared at the way the other boys had gone. Rei placed a hand on Kai's shoulder to comfort his new lover. Kai reached up and grabbed Rei's hand to let him know he was ok. They decided that it might be a good idea to go back to the hotel for a little bit and cool off from all the excitement that had just happen, Kai didn't go with them in stead he walked around the town as the others went back. Rei walked with his other two team mates worried about Kai but new his lover would be alright and would be back before long he just need a little bit of time to himself to go over finding his sister and to cool off from the confrontation. Rei, Tyson and Max made it back to the hotel and went to Rei's room cause he knew that he was about to be bombared by question. As they made it to the room they all sat down on the bed Tyson and Max looked at Rei. He sighed and did the jesture of procsed and Tyson and Max started in at the same time causing Rei to get confused.

"Ok hang on one at a time please guys I cant understand yall at the same time." Tyson and Max both shut up and Max went first.

"Rei who was that girl and why did she look like Kai and what is with the scares on her?" Rei sighed and closed his eyes putting his head down before speaking.

"Ok well she is kind of Kai's long lost twin sister and as for the scares I am not sure." Rei shivered at remembering the scares on her back that they could see.

"Well why has Kai never mentioned her?" Tyson said looking at Rei. He looked up at Tyson and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Tyson maybe Kai didn't want us to know." Max said leaning up aginste Tyson.

"Hey Rei do you know how they got separated in the first place?" Rei shook his head and gave them both a sad look.

"The only thing I know is that they must have gotten into some kind of trouble and ran but I think that is where those scares came from cause Kai did tell me that she was hurt badly the last time he saw when she told him to run they had some people coming for them and she sacrificed her self to protect him and Kai hates himself for not staying with her." Rei sighed and laid back on the bed he was really worried about Kai. He knew that this was something that was going to really hit Kai hard know that his sister is alright and being able to find her so fast even if it was by accident. Rei looked at Tyson and Max who were cuddling close together and looking at Rei.

"Rei your really worried about Kai aren't you?" Max asked looking at his long haired Rei just nodded and closed his eyes trying to keep the tears that were threatening to come out as he thought about Kai and Kage and all the pain they must be feeling. Tyson suddenly jumped up off the bed and stood looking at Rei and Max who sat up looking at him.

"You know what would cheer us all up? ROOM SERVICE!" Rei and Max laughed and Tyson just looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"What did I say that was so funny?"

Ok that is the end of Chapter 4 Kind of exciting huh ok sorry it wasn't as good as the rest and at least I made it to were Tyson finally is getting some food oh well plz Review it would make my day. Ill try and get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Icephoenix: Ok now for chapter 5 yay.

Kai: So are you going to let me kill Tala in this chapter

Icephoenix: No you're not killing any one

Kai: ERRRR

Rei: Be nice Kai, hey who's turn is it to do the summery.

Icephoneix: Hmmmm idk Hey Kage you want to do it you aint yet and your brother and his boyfriend have.

Kai and Rei: sweat drop

Kage: Fine in the last chapter Kai learns that it is really me yay I guess but then Tala showed up during our reunion I had a flash back the Icephoneix did put in the story which was also causing my scares to hurt and scared the shit out of me but when Tala and Kai were about to kill each other to get to me and I went off on them and walked away then Tala and the other boys in my team started looking for me and Kai need time for himself and Rei got to explain who I was to Tyson and Max but if you had read the last chapter then you would of know all of this.

Icephoneix: Kage be nice. And thank you to midnight fantasia goddess for your review that means a lot to me and helps me keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but a girl can dream.

Chapter 5 Nice to see you again

Kage walked down the streets of the city still pissed at how her brother and her boyfriend had acted to each other, and she also wondered why the hell her brother would want to come here for vacation when there were so many other place to go that didn't hold such horrible memories. The scares on her back began to throb with pain again as they did when she saw Kai and the memory of that night came back. She cursed her self silently for what had happen that night. If she hadn't wanted to go and test those blades out herself this would never of happen, she ducked into an alley and leaned against the cold brick of one of the building that created the alley. The coldness of the brick felt good on her back as the pain started to subside and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to figure what she was going to do now. She was so confused and lost that she didn't even notice that her team was walking up the side walk in her direction and she was in any mood to see them cause she new oh to well that they would all try and figure out how she felt and if she was alright and she would kill her boyfriend if he even came near her. (A/N ok if you aint figured it out yet by the way Tala acts around her then ill fill you in Tala is her Boyfriend sorry to everyone who likes the Tala/Bryan match ups.) The way Tala had acted was the most stupidest thing he had ever done and he had done a lot of stupid stuff. As Tala and the other D-boys came closer to the alley Kage was standing in her eyes shoot open and she watched them approach none of them had noticed her yet so she slowly moved down farther in to the alley way into the shadows to where they wouldn't be able to see her as they went by. She could still hear them talking as they walked by. They were talking about how it was probably affecting me and how it might bring back the memory and that they should keep their word on protecting her and that part she didn't understand but waited for them to pass before walking out of the alley. The look on Tala's face when he walked by let her know that he was really worried about her but it didn't change the fact that she was still pissed at him. She started walking again but went back the other direction instead of fallowing her team. The sun was starting to set and it was getting a little cooler out side as the sky was set on fire with the colors of the sun set she knew it was getting close to time to be back to the abbey as well but she didn't care she would deal with the punishment she got for not being back if they even noticed it but knowing Boris he would and would report it to her ass hole of a grandfather. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes shoving her hands into her pants pockets. She wasn't paying attention to were she was going on account of her eyes being closed and bumped into someone causing her to almost lose her balance. When she regained her composer she looked at who she bumped into. Her eyes widen in shock as her ice blue eyes locked with Crimson. They both stood there not moving as people passed by just staring at each other. Kage blinked bringing her back into reality she shook her head before looking back at the crimson eyed boy standing in front of her, he still stood frozen and wide eyed looking at her. She narrowed her eyes glaring at the boy in front of her she was getting tired of being stared at like she was some freak. Finally the boy blinked and relaxed slightly and Kage stopped glaring looking at him.

"Kage why did you run off like that, I didn't mean to make you mad or scare you or anything I mean hell if anyone was scared it was me. I mean I didn't know what to think I mean it's been so long and the last time I seen you was…." Kai trailed off as he looked at his sister who looked like she was about to exploded and knock his head off. Kai stepped back from his sister knowing he had fucked up on what he said.

"I just need some time to myself; I mean do you really think that seeing you again is easy for me. I have dreamed of the day that I would see you again and I figured it would be magical to see my brother but instead I though that I was seeing a ghost plus that stupid boy really pissed me off." She closed her eyes letting out a heavy sigh. Kai grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace bearing his face in her slate colored hair. They stayed that way for a long time not moving just hugging each other tightly. When Kai finally let go of Kage she looked up at him and he smiled but she didn't she just looked at him. Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to show them selves, but she held them back and didn't let them fall. Kai looked up behind her and saw a tall red head walking up to him with 3 other boys fallowing close behind.

"Looks like your boys are back." Kais eyes turned cold as he watched the boys approach Kage didn't turn to face them she just stood there watching her brother. Tala stopped once he reached them and stared Kai down. No one moved they all just stood there for a while watching each other. After what seemed like an eternity Kai took a step forward but was stopped when his sister put her hand up on his chest and Kai looked down at her. Kage didn't look up to her brother but he understood what she was wanting him to do. He stepped back and looked back to Tala who was putting his arm around Kage.

"We need to go its getting late." Tala never took his eyes off of Kai who was staring daggers through him but Tala just smirked at him. Kage nodded and looked at her brother.

"You know where to go and I'll see you there." Kai nodded and looked at Tala who was looking at Kage with a confused look on his face, but before he could ask what she meant Kage had turned out from under his arm and walked away and the other boys fallowed her leaving Kai and Tala standing there. Tala turned back and looked at Kai who was still watching where his dear sister had gone.

"Kai you need to just leave and never come back. I don't even see why you did there is no reason for you to be here all you do is cause pain and there has been enough of that so just leave." Kai shoot his gaze over to Tala who slightly jumped at the look in the phoenix's eyes.

"Tala what the hell do you know about that night tell me." Tala was speechless when Kai told him to tell him what he knew all Tala could tell Kai was what he did know about how Kage was looked when he finally got to see and how he spent 3 weeks by her bed as she sleep never waking once and when she finally did the one thing she wanted to know was if Kai had gotten away, but Tala wasn't going to tell him any of that. Kai didn't deserve to know any of it as far as he cared. Tala just looked down not even wanting to think back to that night.

"So Tala how do you know that I am causing her pain when you don't even know what happen that night; I bet you don't even know what caused those scares on her back." Tala shoot his head up and glared at Kai who's eyes were still cold but had anger burning in them.

"Ya Kai your right I don't know what all happen the night you abandoned your sister and left her to die out in the cold all I know is that when I saw after they got her back she looked like she was dead. Covered in blood with machines hooked up to and she didn't even move when I went to her side." Tala paused and a small smile spread on his face. "But where were you Kai? No, where you just up and left not caring what happen to her." Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Tala was clutching his hands into fist as his anger rose inside of him as he stood there with Kai. When Kai looked up his eyes were not as cold as before and his anger was subsiding and pain started to replace it.

"Tala do you really think that I wanted to leave my sister behind that night? I can tell you now that I didn't but it was her that told me to and she would have hated me if I had stayed and you know that as well as I do. I know you know how she is when she puts her mind to something or tells you do something that she means it and you better do as she says or you will pay for it. If had been there when I left her then you would know how hard it was for me to and how much I have suffered for leaving that night. It has been killing me for the past 10 years that I left her that night and when I was here for the tournament last year I was hoping to find her and get her out of this place and away from her so that we could be together again as a family instead of her being under my grandfathers hold." Kai looked at Tala who still looked like he was about to knock Kai out. Tala just closed his eyes and shook his head not even wanting to look at Kai any more he felt disgusted just being near him and listening to what he though were lies coming from the slate haired teens mouth.

"Kai you just need to leave and never come back. Me and the other D-boys can take care of her better then you can. So stay away from her before you cause more pain to her." With that Tala turned and walked away leaving Kai standing there watching his former friend go the same way as his sister had. Kai felt like his heart was slowly breaking for the lose of his sister and his former best friend. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He started back to the hotel know that Rei was probably worried to death seeing as it was getting so late and he hadn't made it back yet. He hoped that Tyson and Max wouldn't bug him about the events of the day and that he could just hold Rei close to him. The memory of seeing his sister filled his head and the scares on her back made his heart feel worse. He knew he shouldn't of let her go and try that blade out and he wished it would have been him instead of her that had gotten hurt. It didn't take him long to get back to the hotel and to his room. When he walked in he found Rei lying on the bed reading a book and Tyson and Max were stuffing their faces with food as usual. He went and sat by Rei on the bed causing the neko jin to jump slightly at the sudden movement on the bed. He hadn't even notice Kai come in or even heard him but who could over the two bottomless pits over at the table. He looked at Kai who looked like he was off in another world and that worried him, he reached over and grabbed Kai's hand causing him to jump and bring him back to reality. Kai looked at Rei pain filling his eyes and Rei looked like he was about to cry but Kai just leaned over and Kissed the younger boy and smiling at him causing the younger one to blush lightly.

"Hey Kai your back." Max said jumping up from the table and running and jumping on the bed that he and Rei were sitting on. Kai glared at the younger boy who was smiling at him. Rei looked at Max know that he was about to start his questioning of Kai and he had a funny feeling that if he did then Kai would kill him.

"Uhh... Max I think…" Rei was cut short when Tyson came up to the, and jumped on it.

"So Kai why did you never tell us you had a sister?" Tyson said looking at Kai who was starting to get mad. Max just shook his head in agreeing with Tyson on the question and looked at Kai. Rei just keep his eyes on Kai who had his eyes closed and looking like he was debating on killing the two younger boys. Rei squeezed Kai's hand letting him know that he was here. Kai opened his eyes looking at the neko jin and letting a small smile spread on his lips before letting it fade to look at the two other boys who were waiting patently for an answer to their question.

"Cause I didn't want you to know that is why. Oh and by the way Tyson you got luck today." Tyson looked at Kai with a confused look on his face wondering what Kai meant. Kai smirked at the boys confusedness it was a little thing that Kai love seeing the boy in cause it was just funny to see him get frustrated on things he couldn't figure out.

"Hey Kai what do you mean by I got lucky today?" Tyson asked still confused.

"You got luck she didn't kill you. If you think my temper is bad hers is worse. She wouldn't put up with you like I do you would be 6 feet under by now." Kai smiled at this though and Tyson looked scared as hell. Max just patted him on the back and told him that it would be ok that he dough it she was really that mean that Kai was just playing with him. Max looked at Kai to make him tell Tyson that he was joking but all Kai did was shrug his shoulders.

"So Kai what was with the scares on her back? I've never seen anything like it. Are they really that mean in the abbey to do something like that to a kid?" Max asked looking at Kai who's smile had faded and a sadden look replaced it. He took a deep breath before answering the question.

"They didn't do that to. Those scares are form the night I last seen." Kai had closed his eyes as he talked not looking at any of them.

"Those scares are from the dark twin of her bit beast. Just like Dranzer had his dark twin which you all saw last year my sister's bit beast has a dark twin as well." The three other boys looked at Kai waiting for him to explain more to them. Kai opened his eyes looking at there curies faces.

"Kage and I are twins as you all know. Well our bit beast are twins as well, where Dranzer is fire my sisters bit is ice he is called Izony if you think I'm tuff to beat you wouldn't have a chance with her." Tyson got a glint in his eye and about to say something when Kai shoot a look at him telling him to keep his mouth shut. Tyson just sat there listening to Kai as did Rei and Max.

"Tyson trust me unless you want to lose dragoon then don't even think about trying to go against her understand." He received a nodded from the younger boy.

"Well the last time I saw my sister we had tried those two blades out well the bit beast in them were stronger then what we though and no matter how hard Dranzer and Izony tried to protect us it was no good." Kai closed his eyes again trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Dranzer was able to get to his dark twin in time to knock him away from me but Izony wasn't to get to his and the dark bit caused those scares on her back. It was the most horrific sight I have ever seen. There was so much blood I didn't know what to do and I knew we had to get out of there. So I helped Kage and we ran but she was so weak and in so much pain that she wasn't able to make it far she told me to go on a head of her and that she would hold off the people coming after us she was in so much pain that it killed me to see her like that but she made me go and I swore to come back to her and that was 10 years ago and when I saw her today I couldn't believe it." Kai finally opened his eyes and saw Max crying his eyes out and Tyson holding him; he looked at Rei who had tears streaming down his eyes and he pulled him close to comfort him.

"So then that is how she got those scares huh. Well that really sucks buddy, is there any thing that we can do to help you save her from that hell hole that she is still stuck in." Tyson said looking at his captain. Kai just shook his head this was something he had to do on his own plus he was to proud to ask for their help, he didn't even want Rei to help. They all stayed quiet for a long while, when it was getting late Tyson and Max left for their room and Rei got ready bed while Kai took a shower. Kai let the hot water fall onto his back, he knew soon that he would have to leave again he had to go and see his sister again if she was able to get out of the hell hole with out that stupid red head fallowing her and Kai would have to kill him if he did. Kai slammed his hand on to the shower wall. He heard a light knock on the bathroom door and he jumped slightly at the nose.

"Kai is everything ok in there?" Rei asked from the other side of the door. Kai told him everything was fine and he didn't mean to worry him. Kai turned the water off and climbed out drying off and getting dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and went to sit on the bed. Rei was bundled up under the covers Kai leaned over kissing his forehead causing the neko jin to grown slightly. Kai was happy that Rei fell asleep fast he just hated having to leave the poor kitten alone again but this was something that Kai had to do by himself. He looked at the alarm clock by the bed and it read 11:30 Kai was suppose to meet Kage very soon. Kai got off the bed trying not to wake Rei up and left the room. Once Kai had left the hotel he headed for the center of town at the water fountain. Kai and Kage use to sneak out on warm summer nights when they were kids to just enjoy the warm air without someone hovering over them and watching and telling them to train harder. As Kai walked through the sleeping town the moon was high in the sky and full lighting the dimly light streets. As he got closer to the fountain he saw someone sitting on the edge running their hand through the water. Kai walked up to the person who was sitting there and smiled at them. The person who was sitting there pulled their hand out of the water and turned to look at him their ice blue eyes slightly glowing in the bright moon light.

"Its nice to see you again big brother."

Ok and that is the end of chapter 5 hope you liked it.

Tala: why couldn't you of let me knock him out.

Icephoneix: cause it wouldn't be that great if you had pulse your girlfriend would of killed you.

Tala: That's not fair.

Kage: yes it is your not hurting him and he aint hurting you but anyways please leave reviews thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Icephoneix: ok and we are back once again with my wonderful fic.

Kage: Icephoneix you're starting to scare us.

Icephoneix: and y is that?

Rei: well you're a little to happy so it is kind of scary

Icephoneix:

Kai: Who's doing the summary of the last chapter, and Tala stop glaring at me

Tala: No not till Icephoneix writes you out or lets me kick your ass

Icephoneix: ok for one he aint being wrote out because the story is kind of based around him and it would kill Rei and because your girlfriend will kill me and u and for two I aint going to let you now you get to do the summary (laughs evilly)

Tala: Kage your right she is scary. Well in the last chapter we find out what Kage was doing after she stormed off then she ends up finding her ass hole of a brother again and they have a little chat and then I come to take her home heehee. Oh and Kai explains how him and Kage got separated to his team and also explains the scares on her back. There everyone happy now.

Everyone: nods

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but a girl can dream

Chapter 6 what do we do know

Kai sat down next to his sister; he never though that this day would come when he was able to sit with his sister again. Kai smiled at her as she looked at him not saying anything. He noticed that her ice blue eyes seemed a lot colder then they once where and he wondered why.

"Kage is everything ok." Kai reached up to touch his sister's cheek but she turned before he could touch her. She looked back in the water that was glittering in the moon light.

"Remember how we use to come here when we were little?" Kage asked not looking at her twin. Kai just looked at her confused wondering why she had brought that up. Kai could tell there was something wrong but he wasn't sure of what would be bothering his twin. As he sat next to her and looked in to the water and watched the moon light dance on the water, Kai remembered coming here with his parents before they died and how Kage and he got to make a wish by tossing a coin into the fountain.

"I remember how could I forget but do you remember what we wished for on that last day we came her?" Kai looked up at his sister who still just stared at the water the coldness in her eyes lightened just slightly like she was remembering the day but then the light in her eyes went duel again and the cold iciness' of them returned.

"Yes I remember. We wished that we were the best bladers in the world and that we would all be together forever and then the accident happen and we lost mom and dad." Kage never looked up to her brother she only stared into the water the moon light reflecting off the water and into her eyes making them look like they were glowing. The sight sent a chill down his spine that he didn't like. A small smile spread across Kage's lips but Kai almost didn't see it, and she looked up at him pain filled her eyes.

"You know its funny how one of our wishes came true and the other one was taken away." Kai smiled at her and nodded he didn't know what to say or do so they just sat there in silents enjoying each others company. Kai and Kage didn't know that they weren't alone they were being watched by a raven haired youth. Rei stood in the ally way watching Kai and Kage at the water fountain. Rei had fallowed Kai when her left the hotel when he though that Rei was sleeping. He still was having a hard time believing that they had found Kai's twin so easily he thought it was strange but maybe they just had luck on their side. Rei didn't move from where he was standing in the shadows not wanting to disturb the two slate haired youths. Rei could see the happiness that fill Kai as he sat next to his sister he could tell that Kai really wanted to take her away and them be together once again as a family but Rei had a strange feeling that that was going to be harder then he figured it would be. Rei was so focused on the two slate haired teens that he didn't notice the stray cat walking up to him until it was rubbing on his leg causing him to jump and bump in to some trash cans behind him. Kage's eyes shoot up to the ally where the noise had come from she could see someone over there and ran to see who it was pulling out her blade and readying it to launch. (A/N: she is really good with it and remember she did hold off the guys after her and Kai a long time ago she is a lethal weapon with that thing lol) Rei was getting up from where he landed on the trash cans only to be met by a very angry looking Kage who had her blade in his face and Rei was too scared to move. Kai ran up behind Kage to see who it was that she was about to attack for intruding on them. When he looked over his sister's shoulder he was surprised to see a very frightened Rei still sitting on the ground with the trash cans behind him. Kage's eyes burned with anger as she stared at the frightened Kai couldn't believe how his sister was acting. He stepped in front of her to where she no longer had a shoot at his beloved neko jin Kage just snapped her gaze up to her brother who had a worried but angered look in his crimson eyes.

"Kage put down your blade your not going to hurt Rei and he isn't going to hurt you." Kage after a moment Kage closed her eyes and took a deep breather and lowered her blade and stood straight before looking at Kai her eyes had softened back to the hard coldness that they had been all night. Kai turned around to Rei who was still shaken with fear from Kage action. He bent down and in front of him pulling the frightened kitten close to let him know that he was safe. Rei finally snapped out of his frightened state and hugged Kai back. Kage watched as the two boys hugged each other in such a loving way almost like her and Tala did when he would come and visit her at night. Kai released Rei who smiled up at him warmly sending pleasant chills down the fire phoenix's back. They stood and Kai turned to Kage who had a confused look to her face as she stared at the two boys in front of her.

"Kage your remember Rei from this afternoon right?" Kage just nodded the confused look still on her face. Rei waved from behind Kai to Kage and she just nodded back. Kage studied the two standing in front of her; she had never seen her brother get that close to anyone except her before he left. Suddenly she widened her eyes at the realization of why her brother was so close to the raven hair youth. She started to back away when Kai reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. She just looked at him in shock.

"Kage let me explain please." Kai looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded still in shock. Kai smiled letting her go and walked back over to the fountain with Kage and Rei trailing close behind. They all sat down and Kage looked at her brother and Rei she still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Kage I know what you're thinking and yes your correct I am with Rei but it doesn't change who I am ok and you know if you want to be judgmental over whom I am with how about you and Tala maybe I don't like that set up there." Kage eyes just widen more at what her brother had said she wasn't trying to judge him it was just a shock because she never thought that her brother was that way. She turned her head to the water to watch the moon dance again on the surface of the water. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breather before looking at her brother once again.

"Kai I wasn't trying to judge you its just a shocker I mean you're my twin and I never figured you know that you were that way and what about me and Tala he has been good to me and he was there for me when you weren't." An icy fire burned in her eyes as she said the last part of her sentence and Kai jumped slightly as the words stabbed at him like ice sickles. He looked down and Rei put his hand on his lover's shoulder he was to scared to look up at Kage.

"Kage I am sorry about that for not being her for you but that is why I am here now I want to take you away from this awful place take you away from grandfather so he cant hurt you any more and Tala and the others can come to they don't have to stay here I want you all to leave that horrible place I'm shocked that their still allowing it to be open still after what happen and was found out about it at the tournament last year." Kai never looked up at his sister who had calmed down a little and back to her normal or at least as normal as she is now.

"Do you really think that you will be able to set us free brother?" Kai looked up at Kage whom eyes were filled with sadness and a small glimmer of hope. Kai smiled at her and grabbed her hand and nodded. Kage looked back at Rei who just smiled at her.

"Rei I'm sorry about earlier its just how I am that is how I was trained and raised was to never let anything caught me off guard and plus the last time I did I almost died and I lost my brother." Rei's smile faded as he looked into Kage's cold ice blue eyes and saw the pain she was suffering with.

"Its ok Kage I understand and trust me Kai really wants to help he has been having the same dream about that night that you two got separated and it is torturing him and he wanted to keep his promise he made to you." Kai shoot Rei a look that said that they were going to talk later and Rei knew he was in trouble for saying anything about it. Kai turned back to Kage who just looked at him.

"Is that true Kai you've come back to keep your promise?" Kai nodded.

"I promised you that I would come back for you and I meant what I said no matter how long ago it was. You are my sister and I love you and I hate that you have to deal with the pain you have been going through all these years." She smiled slightly at her brother.

"Well if that's the case then what are we going to do now?"

Icephoneix: (laughs evilly) a cliff hanger I am so evil and sorry it was so short and crappy I just couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter and of course Kage did tell Kai to meet her in their secret twin talk so ya but I hope you liked it.

Kage: you are so weird sometimes

Icephoneix: thank you

Rei: Icephoneix I don't thing that was a compliment

Icephoneix: I know I'm being a smart ass anywayz please review and sorry this chapter sucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Icephoneix: Ok and we are back

Kai: you're starting to sound like a news person

Icephoneix: and now we have breaking news Kai is being an ass

Rei: be nice Icephoneix we love you and Kai stop picking

Kai: what I was just saying and I think she is in a bad mood today

Kage: Ya she is she has had the neighborhood kids running in and out and causes the dogs to bark and driving her nuts so what you expect and Kai aint helping her who's turn is it to recap the last chapter anyways

Rei: Ill do it. Well Kai and Kage get to have a nice conversation about the past and Kage almost killed me for intruding and she finds out that me and Kai are together and she kind of flipped out a little about but she dose accept it and the I got to tell her that Kai wants to keep the promise he made years ago and now were going to try and make a plan to get her and the D-boys out of that horrible place if we can and maybe bring back the smiling happy Kage she once was. Was that good

Icephoneix: Ya that was good now on with the story

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! But a girl can dream

Chapter 7 Big Trouble

Kai let a smile spread across his lips and he looked at Rei with hope filling his eyes and Rei just smiled at his lover. When Kai turned back to his sister she had a faint smile on her lips, but something behind her caught his eyes and he jumped up and stood to block Kage and Rei. As Kai did this both Rei and Kage turned to see what Kai was looking at. Kage's eyes widen as she looked past her brother. A tall man in a long duster like coat was standing just out side of an ally way that had been behind Kage. The man was older and had gray hair that went to his shoulders. Kai clenched his fist as he stared at the old man before anger and furry burning in his eyes.

"So Kage I see that this is where you have ran off to. You know better then to be out this late from the abbey." The old man looked at the frighten girl that sat behind Kai. Even though her face didn't show it her eyes told it all and Rei could tell that. He scooted closer to his lover's twin putting a hand on her scared shoulder to let her know he was her with her just as her brother was.

"Kai it is very nice to see you as well how have you been grandson?" The old man shot his eyes up to Kai's causing him to jump slightly.

"You're not taking her away grandfather." Kai said staring his grandfather down trying to not show any kind of fear in himself. The old man smiled at Kai's comment before coming to stand just a few feet away from Kai and the other two. Kage and Rei had stood up at Voltaire's approach and that caused the old man to smile slightly. He knew how much his granddaughter hated to disappoint him and he knew for a fact that she was just a slight bit frightened of him because he held a power over her the not even she knew about. Kai glared at his grandfather who stood before him feeling the fear coming from behind him from his sister and boyfriend.

"Kai you should know by now dear boy that there is no way to stop me from getting what I want. Now how about you just give me your sister and you just leave with out anyone getting hurt." The old man smirked as he looked down at the slate blue haired boy that stood before waiting for an answer. Voltaire knew that Kai wouldn't give up Kage with out a fight so he just waited for Kai to make the first move before he taught him a lesson. Kage closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes and they were colder then they had been all night and were filled with pain. She shoot Rei a look that sent a chill down his spin and she walked out form behind Kai to their grandfather whom just looked down at her with a pleased smile on his face.

"Very wise choose my dear but foolish at the same time." With out warning and before Kai, Rei or Kage could act Voltaire slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. Kai and Rei ran over to her but Voltaire had thrown up his cane to block there way to her. Kage got up slowly a small cut was on her cheek from the old man's ring on his finger and her cheek was red from the blow. She kept her head low to where her bangs covered her eyes. She reached up and wiped the small streak of blood away that was trickling down her cheek from the small cut.

"Get to the car and don't think that that is all that you are going to get." Kage didn't say a word but walked to the car that had pulled up during the event of Kage being slapped. Kai was on fire as he watched his twin leave; Voltaire looked down at the boy again disgust burning in his eyes.

"Grandson it would be best for you and your friend to leave and never come back her and you should also forget that you ever saw Kage." With that Voltaire started to walk away leaving Kai and Rei standing there. Kai took off running at the old man leaving Rei to stand there stun at the quick pace that Kai had taking off in. Before Kai could even land a hit on the old man he was knocked in the stomach by the cane and being thrown back on to the ground. Kai felt the breath leave his lungs as he hit the coble stone ground. He coughed franticly trying to get the air to return to his lungs. Rei ran to where he laid on the ground coughing. Voltaire walked over to where Kai was and stabbed his cane in to Kai's stomach causing the youth to let out a pain full breathless cry. Rei stood over Kai his eyes slitting in to cat like eyes and a low growl irrupted from his through as he stared the old man down. This caused him to laugh loudly filling the quiet street.

"Awww dose the little kitty think I'm scared? How about you go and find a ball of yarn to play with or go chase some rats down there are plenty here. And as for you grandson you should know better then to try and attack me. I might be old but I am more of a man then you are." With that the old man turned and walked to the car where Kage had been standing watching. Rei looked at her and her face showed no emotion but her eyes read of horror and pain. Rei bent down to tend to Kai who was still trying to gain his breath back. He looked up to watch Kage get in to the car and leave with the evil old man, Kai tried to get up and call for his sister but the pain that shot though him prevented him from doing so. They watched the car go off down the road as Rei helped Kai to his feet and to head back to the hotel.

Kage POV

They pulled into a large gate that lead to a large castle like mansion. Kage remembered coming here when her parents died, it sent a chill down her spin as she though about that day. As the car pulled around knots formed in her stomach cause she knew what was coming as soon as she walked through the front door. The car came to a stop in font of the giant house and the driver came and opened the door for Kage and her grandfather to get out of the car. Time seemed to move slowly as she walked up the steps to the large house the door was open when she finally reached it. Stepped inside and heard the door shut behind. The house was dimly light and chilly there was no one around so she figured that all the servants had gone home for the night and she was here alone with her grandfather. She never looked over to her grandfather but she knew that he was staring at her with anger in his eyes she could feel the heat coming from him she knew that she was about to get beating like she had many of times before. A sharp pain shoot through her back as she feel to the floor as she turned to see what had hit her she was hit across the face with the cane her grandfather carried and was knocked in to a near by wall. She hollered out in pain as the breath left her lungs she coughed trying to gain her breath back and spitting blood out of her mouth. She hugged her ribs as the air started to enter her lungs once again it hurt and the scares on her back burned like hell. She tried to not show any pain on her face but was failing.

"Get up." Her grandfather was standing over her disgust showing his aged face. She kept on hand around her ribs as she held on to the wall for balance as she stood slowly. Before she could get fully up her grandfather grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her up to face him. She grabbed the hand that held her hair and staring at the old man fear showing in her eyes. This caused the old man to smile before throwing her toward the stairs that were in the room they were in. She landed just at the base she could tell that the old man was becoming tired of beating her but wasn't quite done punishing her for this wasn't the first time it had happen. She had tried when she was younger to stop him from hurting Kai and got a worse beating then she was now. As she was on her hands and knees getting ready to try and stand the old man walked up to her and kicked her right in the ribs knocking her on to the stairs and once again knocking the breath out of her. As she landed she opened her eyes a sharp pain shot through her left shoulder and she looked to see the bottom of her grandfathers cane stabbing in to her shoulder she shoot her eyes to him. He leaned in on the cane causing her to cry out in pain, he smiled at the sound of it.

"Now I know it is not your fault that your worthless brother is here but you were foolish for going and seeing him. That is why you are being punished and don't even think that you'll be able to get away form me. Do you understand?" She looked at him not answering this caused him to become angry and he twisted the cane in to her shoulder causing her to scream in more pain and a light trail of blood trickled down her arm. Finally she nodded and the old man let up and removed the cane walking away, but stopped before he entered one of the adjoining rooms.

"The driver will take you back to the abbey I advice you get going it is getting quite late and you have an early morning ahead of you." With that Voltaire left and Kage got up holding her left shoulder that was bleeding and her horribly just like the rest of her body and she walked out getting into the car to go back to the abbey.

Kai POV

As they entered the room Rei helped Kai to the bed. The blow his grandfather had landed on him was still affecting him. Kai looked at the worried neko jin and gave a small smile to let him know that he was ok that it was more of his ego that had been hurt. Rei sat down beside him as he looked at Kai who looked like he was beating himself up for letting his sister leave with that bastered. Rei laid his head on Kai's shoulder wishing that he could take his pain away and wished that he could of done more to help Kai get his sister. Kai reached up and ran his hand through his kitten's hair and Rei let a purr irrupt from his throat causing the bluenett to laugh. Rei blushed as he looked at Kai laughing at him and mock pouted causing the bluenett to pull him in to a warm embrace. Kai bared his face into the raven hair of his lover and thinking back to seeing his sister leave with their grandfather and it broke his heart that he wasn't able to stop her, but he had a feeling that the only reason she went was to protect him from being hurt. There were times when he thought that she was the older of the two because it always seemed to be that she was the one protecting him instead of him protecting her. He took a deep breath which slightly hurt causing him to winch slightly and Rei looked up at him worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Rei I'll live I have had worse then this happen but I know I'll be sore as hell in the morning." This caused Rei to laugh and it sent chills down the phoenix's spin.

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to bring Kage back with us. She really seemed like she wanted to but when your grandfather showed up she seemed more scared then anything else." This caused Kai to get a sadden look into his eyes that broke the neko jin's heart.

"Rei the only reason she left was to protect me once again she has sacrificed herself just to protect me and it is killing me to know that I cant even protect her from a old man like my grandfather but she can protect me from really getting hurt even worse then I would of but then again she might of taken that beating for me it wouldn't be the first time." This caused Kai to smirk slightly at the memory. Rei raised an eyebrow at the comment that Kai had made and waited for an answer to the unspoken question.

"When we were younger and stayed with my grandfather he would punish us for disappointing him or just for the hell of it. Voltaire is a heartless man if you don't know this already. Well there was one day that I had messed up and he was going to really give it to me but Kage jumped in front of me and that made him angrier then what he was and instead of beating me he beat her. He told her to never try it again or the next time she wouldn't live to see the next day." Rei gasped at this and stared wide eyed at Kai who just smiled at him.

"She did do it again but I also did it a couple of times for her as well. When he finally got tired of us being around that is when he sent us to the abbey and we were there for years until" Kai trailed off and Rei just nodded knowing what Kai meant. They sat there for a while in silence. Rei looked over at the alarm clock on the side table it read 2:15 am it was getting really late but Rei had more questions he wanted to ask. He looked at Kai who looked like he was lost in a old memory, he reached up and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder causing the eldest to jump slightly as he came back to reality and looked at a smiling neko jin. Rei's eyes suddenly became angry and his smile faded as he looked at Kai who was looking a little scared of his angry kitten.

"So are you going to explain why the hell you didn't tell me about you going to meet your sister, but instead you sneak out when I'm asleep." Rei stared his boyfriend down as Kai looked confused at the angry youth sitting next to him. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kai finally sighed before explaining himself.

"Rei I'm sorry but going to see her was something I had to do on my own and yes I know I should of told you but would that of really stopped you from fallowing me like you did anyways?" Kai looked at Rei who now looked a little embarrassed and shook his head.

"Oh and how did you know that I left you were asleep or at least I thought you were." Kai gave Rei a look that said it was his turn to explain on why he was out there. Rei blushed at the fact that he had been caught and was about to be in some big trouble.

"Well you see… I was worried about you and though maybe if you saw me asleep that you would do like they do in the movies and talk to me while I sleep about your troubles and whoa and not expect an answer but just to get what ever it was you had on your chest off and then just to sleep but then you left and I was worried so I decided to fallow and that almost got me killed by your sister and you got your ass kicked by your grandfather and we still didn't get you sister back. She really did seem like she wanted to come with us so maybe there is hope but it is getting late and we need to get some sleep before we try and figure a way out to bust your sister and her asshole boyfriend and friends out of that hell hole and live happily ever after. So what do you say that we get some rest and in the morning we come up with a plan ok?" Rei gave Kai big kitten eyes and Kai just melted. He leaned in and gave the Rei a deep loving kiss before changing clothes and crawling in to the warmth of the blankets and pulling Rei close and closing his eyes and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

Icephoneix: Ok there you are chapter 7 hope you liked it

Kage: Why the hell did you put me through that I would have loved not getting my ass kicked by that stupid old man.

Kai: Ya I hear you there sister that cobble stone street aint to soft you know

Rei: you have to remember to that she did write this with kids running in and out of the house and the dogs barking and ya so she wrote it under press and frustration so give her a break

Kai and Kage: SHE TOOK IT OUT ON US!

Icephoneix: stop wining you two your giving me a head ach. Anyways please review and let me know what you though of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Icephoneix: Ok and were back and I'm on a sugar rush yay the joys of being 5 days away from Christmas and ppl making candy and I get to lick the bowl of fudge heee heee

Kage: I don't like you when your hyper it is really scary and you write really fast that I can't keep up

Kai: I don't think anyone can sis

Rei: You know she is kind of like Maxie when he is on one except she types instead of bounce off the walls.

Icephoneix: Ya ya ya make fun of the writer that's one why to get on my good side anyways who's doing the summary of the last chapter who did it last I don't remember help me out here guys I love yall

Everyone: sweat drop

Rei: I did I think Kai should do it. (Pushes Kai forward)

Kai: Ok then as long as you promise to calm down

Icephoneix: Ill tries but does the summary so I can start writing

Kai: (sighs) ok in the last chapter the wonderful authoress brings in my grandfather in who is here to take back my sister and separate us again well Kage goes with him to keep me and Rei safe from the old ass hole but in the process she gets hurt which causes me to get hurt and called stupid and then they leave and she gets beat more before going back to the abbey and then me and Rei get talking and we both get on to each other and now were here.

Icephoneix: Thank you Kai oh and p.s. This chapter is more about Kage and Tala then Rei and Kai sorry but had to do it you'll like I swear

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but a girl can dream

Chapter 8 it's time you know the truth

When the car pulled up to the abbey Kage was slightly relived to be away from her grandfather but she could still feel ever blow he gave to her and knew that her boyfriend and team would ask what happen and where she was. She though about this as the driver opened her door and she slowly got out her body screaming with protest. The driver gave her a worried look but never said a word. As she walked toward the door to the abbey she could hear the car drive away. She slowly opened the door trying to be as quiet as she could by doing so know it was late and didn't want to wake anyone. She headed to her room to take a long hot shower and to tend to the wounds she had sustained during her punishment. As she opened her door she was meet by 4 sets of angry eyes sitting on her bed and she knew that she was about to get an ear full from her team.

"Where the hell have you been and what the fuck happen to you?" Tala asked approaching her anger and worry shone in his eyes. She just walked past him to her dresser and grabbed some night clothes with out saying a word to any of them. Before she could reach the bathroom Tala grabbed her arm causing her to wince in pain and he released her arm and looked at her worry written all over his face. She turned to look at him she had no emotion showing on her face but all the boys could tell that she was in pain.

"Kage what is wrong please talk to us?" Spencer said in a soft sweet voice. She looked at the three still sitting on the bed; Bryan didn't show any kind of emotion at all while Spencer and Ian looked really worried. Finally she looked at Tala who wasn't angry anymore but concerned for his girlfriend. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath which she regretted immediately and let it out slowly grabbing her ribs as she did. She opened her eyes to see that all of her team had rushed over to her ad which didn't settle with her and she glared at all them.

"I will explain everything once I get out of the shower because you all deserve to know what really happen and what is going on and I don't want to hear anything about it till after I get out of the shower and you all will let me tell you with out any kind of interruption are we clear." They all nodded and she entered the bath room and shut the door thankful that she was finally alone and could think about all that had happen. She looked down at her arms which were covered in dried blood cuts and bruises from the beating her grandfather had given her and she could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. She locked the door and walked to the tub turning on the water to heat up and striped off her clothes examining her beaten body. She had bruises on her ribs and a pretty nice cut on her left shoulder and her back ached like there was no tomorrow when she turned around to look in the mirror she could see her back was badly bruised from hitting the wall, floor and stair case. She silently cursed her grandfather for beating her as he did. She checked the cuts that she could feel on her face she had one on her left cheek from when he had slapped her in front of Kai and Rei and she had another right above her right eye from where the cane had hit her sending her onto the floor. Her head was really pounding now that she had been thinking about what to tell her team. She walked over to the shower turning it from bath to shower and getting in letting the hot water run over her beaten body at first it hurt but soon it took the pain away and she washed away all the dried blood that had come from her many cuts. Her left shoulder killed her as she washed it and cleaned the blood from it so that she could get a really good look at the wound. After washing her body she cleaned her hair quickly and got out drying and dressing quickly before grabbing the First Aid kit so that Tala could help her with her shoulder cause it really need to be tended to. She walked out of the restroom and to the bed where her team mate's eyes widen in shock as they looked her over seeing the cuts and bruises all over her. She walked to the bed and sat down next to Tala who took the First Aid kit from her. She sighed enjoying how it didn't hurt as much and looked at Tala who was rummaging through the kit looking for an alcohol wipe to clean her wounds. When he found one he reached up and moved her hair from her left should to examine the deep wound on her shoulder and gave her a look after seeing how bad it was.

"That is what happens when you piss off an old man with a cane." She smirked at him and he just shook his head dabbing the wound with the pad and causing her to wince at that burning pain. The other boys snickered at how much of a girl she was being but soon quite as she gave them a death glare. Tala put a couple of medical pad over it seeing as it had started bleeding again and taped it tight to stop the bleeding and tended to the other small cuts on her. Before long he was done and she was happy because she didn't know how much more she could take of the pain from the alcohol. When Tala had cleaned up the mess he had made she scoot up in the bed and got comfy as Tala sat down next her and everyone waited patiently for her to start on what she had to say.

"Ok then I guess I need to tell ya what's going on huh?" They all nodded at her and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Where should I begin?" She opened her eyes and looked at her team but none gave an answer at first.

"How about form the being like what happen the night Kai vanished." Tala said and she looked at Tala who smiled at her sweetly and she nodded.

"Well it's just like I told yall many times before it wasn't his fault it was mine and that is the truth. I came up with the brilliant idea to test out the black blades. Well it back fired that night and that is how I got the scares. Black Izony caused them Izony wasn't able to make it in time to stop his dark twin unlike Dranzer was for Kai and when I tried to dodge him I wasn't quick enough and that is how it happen and me and Kai ran because we didn't want to get in trouble. Well I wasn't able to make it that far and I tried fighting the men off that were coming for us and well that didn't work either and that is how I got the scares. As for Kai being here that is coincides but he did promise to come back for me and well it was kind of a shock to see him today and no thanks to the way Tala acted." She shoot a look to her boyfriend who was blushing.

"I had to leave before I broke down and freaked out from the memory that came flooding back into my mind and that is why I stormed off from yall and why you guy had to hunt me down. So later after you all had gone to bed I snuck out to go see Kai and he wants to help all of us not just me all you guys were apart of our family and Kai just wants to help get us the hell out of this place and away from my grandfather and that brings us to now on why I am so beat up. While I was visiting with Kai his boyfriend showed up and I about killed him because I didn't know who he was and…" Kage was stopped when Tala jumped up.

"Wait Kai has a boyfriend! I didn't know that he was that way he never seemed to be that way when we were kids." Kage shoot Tala a look that said he better shut up before she killed him. So he did and sat back down next to her and let her continue.

"Yes Kai has a boyfriend and don't judge him please I accept him for it so you should to understand? He is with that Rei kid whom I notice last year when I watched yall battle, the way he looked at Rei and how Rei looked at him but didn't think anything of it but yes. He really seems happy and I'm glad to see him happy." A small smile spread across her lips which shocked the boys in the room because most they ever saw out of her was a smirk.

"Anyhow back to what happen to me on why I look like hell. My grandfather showed up and well that didn't go well. He slapped me across the face in front of Kai which pissed Kai off and he beat Kai as well but I went with him so that he wouldn't hurt Kai anymore and well when we got back to his house I got beat even worse for going to see my brother and for leaving the abbey. So that is all of what happen and now you know the truth. The whole truth on what happen." She sat there and all the boys were shocked and couldn't believe what had happen all those years ago. Tala sat there with his eyes closed as the other boys looked at each other not sure of what to say. She just sat their patently waiting for one of them to talk she even looked to Tala whom she was starting to think fell asleep until his eyes shoot open causing her to jump slightly.

"Well I'm still mad at him for running off and leaving you like you were but I can forgive him slightly because he has come back and wants to get you out of here but the only question is how the hell are we going to get out of this hell hole." The other boys nodded and she just shook her head not sure of what to tell them. She knew it would be hard but that they would be able to find a way to get out of here safely. Kage was fixing to tell her team that they would make a plan in the morning but before she could her scares started to burn and she leaned over wrapping her arms around her body. She shook slightly from the pain it felt like her back had been set on fire and she greeted her teeth trying to not scream out in pain. She could barely focus on her team asking her what was wrong she couldn't speak. She could feel Tala put his hand on her back which added to the pain and she let out a loud grown of pain and he removed the hand and tried asking what was wrong but the pain just got worse. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she keep them held back she squeezed her eyes close to keep the tears from falling. She heard a loud screeching noise that sounded like a hawk or eagle and she lifted her head and opened her eyes but as she did this her world faded into darkness.

_Kage's Dream_

_The pain had finally stopped but she stayed curled up in a ball to scared to move for the fear of the pain to come back if she moved she didn't even open her eyes to see what was going on. As she laid there she felt something light land on her bare arm and she opened her eyes slowly. She gasped at what she saw; she was in a cave or what she guessed was a cave made of ice. She sat up feeling what ever had fallen on her arm slide down it tickling her pale skin she looked down beside her and found an ice blue feather. She picked it up and examined the feather she held in her hand. After a moment of looking the feather over she looked around the cave of ice there were torches that lined a long passage but the flames were not the color of fire they were a mix of ice blue and dark blue. She watched the flame of one of the torches for a while but was brought back to reality by a voice calling her name. It came from down the passage way. Before she knew it she was up and walking down the passage way lit by the cold flame. After walking for a while she came upon a large opening, the ice on the out side of the opening looked like it had been carved to look like it was on fire by the blue flames that adored the walls in the center at the top of the opening was a large snowflake. The sight of the opening and the craftsmanship of the carving took her breath away she was so focused on the opening that she didn't even notice that the inside of the opening had lit up._

_ "Please come in Kage." She jumped when she hared the voice coming from inside the opening that was now light up. She slowly entered the large room in the center of the room was a large fire pit that was burning the same blue flame. It illuminated the room and filled it with color as the ice reflected from the light of the flame. In the very back of the room there was a large sculpture of ice that looked like a giant tree branch sitting on top of the branch was a giant bird that looked like a phoenix but its feathers were ice blue the tips dark blue. On the center of its breast sat a gold diamond with a topaz jewel in the middle and gold armor adored the tops of its wings. Its long tail fathers laid on the icy floor below it. The giant bird stared at her its dark blue eyes seemed to be looking into her soul she squeezed the feather that still was in her hand. _

_ "Master please do not be frighten I will not hurt you." The voice was warm and comforting and it relaxed her a little but she didn't move from her spot._

_ "Wwhy did you call me master and how do I know you will not hurt me?" The bird closed its eyes as if thinking of a way to prove it's self._

_ "Master I promise I will not hurt you in anyway I am here to serve and protect you that is my duty." The bird opened his eyes and looked at her once again._

_ "I was unable to protect you 8 years ago when the dark one harmed you and I curse my self every day that you must carry the mark of that beast." Kage stood in shock that this creature before her new of the scares on her back then it clicked in her head where she had seen him before. She stepped forward toward the giant bird whose head was bowed in shame, as she stood in front of the ice phoenix it let a single tear fall from his dark eye._

_ "Izony is it really you or am I just dreaming?" The tear fell onto Kage's cheek that had the cut on it from where her grandfather had hit her. A light came from the tear a shocked her as she felt the wound heal. She reached up and touched her cheek and felt the smoothness of her now healed skin. She looked back up to the giant bird who was nodding to her answer._

_ "It is really me Kage but it is also somewhat of a dream cause this was the only way I could talk to you but at the same time it is real. It is very hard to explain, but the reason I brought you here is to warn you." Kage got a worried look on her face and the giant bird wrapped one of its wings behind her to let her know that it was there to protect her._

_ "What are you going to warn me about and were you the one that caused my back to catch on fire?" The giant bird shook his head to her question._

_ "No master I would never harm you in that way I am here to protect you just like Dranzer is here to protect Kai that is our duty as your bit beast. What was causing you pain is the mark left by Black Izony my dark twin. It is my fault you are marked by him if I had only been faster you wouldn't be here now or deal with that horrible memory and the pain." The bird closed his eyes again and pulled Kage closer to him she could feel the warmth of his feathers on her skin which was weird seeing as his element was ice._

_ "Izony it isn't your fault it is mine for going that night but we cant change the past and I forgive you in fact I have never blamed you for what happen to me I always blamed myself cause I knew it was my fault. But enough of that what is it that you must warn me about?" Kage looked up to her faithful guardian who stared back at her._

_ "Until he is destroyed then he has a hold over you in which your grandfather can control you with." This confused Kage and it showed on her face. The giant bird laughed lightly before starting again._

_ "The dark bit has marked you as his, but unlike you and I it is not that he is your guardian and friend but that you are his slave and he holds that power over, and can cause you pain. When he is near he can make the marks that he left hurt more then they did the night he caused them unless you fallow his orders and your grandfathers." This sent a chill down her spin at the very thought and she put her right hand on her left shoulder to feel the scares._

_ "Izony if we are able to destroy him will they go away or will it just be his hold." The bird sat up straight and pulled its wings back to its side like it didn't want to tell her the answer. Finally after a long moment of silence he spoke._

_ "They will not go away even if he is but his hold will. When you first got them I tried my hardest to heal them but I was unable to it is part of his power over you and even if he is destroyed that is away to remind you that you were once under his hold and of what happen and to remind me of my failure to protect you." He closed his eyes then and she lowered her head and dropped her hand to her side. _

"_**Kage"**__ A familiar voice filled the cave. She thought she imagined it until she look up to the phoenix that had a sad look on his face._

"_**Kage baby please wake up" **__It was Tala calling out to. She turned to the door way hoping that he would come from there and wrap his arms around her but what she saw was the ice melting away._

"_**Kage"**__she looked back to Izony who looked like he was about to fly away._

_ "It is time for you to go back master, and don't worry I am always here with you." With that the bird took off and the room melted away and left her in the dark once again._

End dream

Kage felt something wet drip on to her face and she slowly opened her eyes to see her team sitting around her and her head was in Tala's lap. He had a wet rag that was dripping on to her face. A look of relief flooded his and the others faces well at least everyone but Bryan but you could see it in his eyes that he was relived to see she was fine. She sat up slowly and her team mate reached out to help her but all received a death glare from her. When she was finally up she looked at all of them and assured them that she was fine and that they need to go to bed that she would explain it in the morning over breakfast if she made it. 3 of the boys nodded and left the room but Tala still sat on the bed not moving. She looked to her boyfriend who still looked worried about her. He reached up and brushed her bangs from her face. She closed her eyes at the touch of his hand when she opened them again his eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks Tala was frozen in place at the sight in front of him. Kage reached up and felt the wetness on her cheeks and didn't understand what was going on, why she was crying. She hadn't cried in 8 years so why now was she crying. She tried to wipe the tears away but it was no use they just keep coming out. Tala snapped out of his shock state and wrapped his arms around his lover and held her close letting her cry into his shirt. Childhood memories filled Kage's mind and Tala's; he didn't let any tears fall but bared his face into his girlfriends hair as she finally let the pain of everything that had happen in her life flow out in the tears that soaked his shirt. After a while of this Kage finally feel asleep and Tala laid her down in her bed kissing her fore head before heading to his own room for some well needed rest.

Icephoneix: Ok and there is chapter 8 sorry that I didn't bring Kai and Rei in but sugar rush running out and I just wanted to leave them out and let them rest or so let them think it don't worry they'll be in the next chapter.

Tala: Did you really have to make her break down like that

Kage: (Glares at icephoneix)

Icephoneix: (sweat drop) ok ya so im going to go and work on the next chapter before I get killed please review


	9. Chapter 9

Icephoneix: sorry for the wait but no access to internet to post new chapters makes it had to post so here is this one hope you enjoy it

Kai: ok are you un hyper and sane now right

Icephoneix: Kage can I kill your twin? you won't mind right?

Kage: (Glares) Your not killing him

Tala: she is still a little mad about the last chapter

Icephoneix: Ok then Tala seeing as you were in that one you want to give the summary

Tala: sure, ok in the last chapter Kage the most beautiful girl in the world sorry trying to cheer her up told me and the rest of her team the truth about what happen to her the night Kai vanished and she got the scares and told us also what the hell happen to her on why she looked like hell, and why I had to doctor her up. Well when the other guys went to bed and it was me and her she completely broke down and started crying for the first time in 8 years mark it on your calendar lol joke don't she will hunt you down and kill you or just burn it and also Kage ends up fainting from a sudden shock of pain from her scares and ends up having a meeting with her bit beast Izony and learns some very valuable info on her scares and what they mean and how they bind her to her grandfather and that damn black Izony that we all though was gone well that all of it

Icephoneix: Thank you Tala and Kage relax at least you were only with Tala so stop Glaring at me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but a girl can dream

Chapter 9 What to do now

Rei was woken up by a light tapping at the door to Kai and his room. He groaned cuddling closer to his lover's warm body and tried to drift back to his sweet dream he was of having, but that didn't happen. The light tap on the door turned into a loud bang that filled the room and caused Kai to sit up cuseing and jumping up out of the bed and leaving a shocked Rei in the bed. Rei just rolled over on his back and listen to Kai storm to the door. When Kai reached the door he jerked it open and was meet by a very frighten Tyson. Kai glared as Tyson slinked away and went toward the lobby know that he was about to die if he didn't leave. Kai shut the door and walked back to the bed where Rei was still laying looking tired as can be. Kai went to curl up next to his sweet kitten when a light tap came from the door and he growled. Rei giggled at Kai's grumpiness and gave him a sweet kiss before letting the older teen get up and go back to the door. Rei took this opportunity to go to the bath room so he got out of the comfort of the bed and went to the bathroom before he burst and listen to Kai open the door. When Kai open the door Max stood there a sweet smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want Max?" Kai was getting really annoyed by the interruption of his sleep.

"Well I was wondering if you and Rei were up for a nice brunch." Max smiled up at his captain who looked like he was about to strangle him if he didn't leave.

"Max Rei isn't feeling well and I was up late last night so no thank you now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed and will see you later." With that said Kai shut the door before the other teen could say another word. He slide down the door to the floor his body aching all over the place. He though back to the night before when he was with his twin at the old fountain and a small smile ran across his lips till the memory of their grandfather invaded his train of though. He remembered seeing his dear younger sister being slapped across the face and being hit with that damn cane of his. Kai slammed one of his fist to the ground before getting up and being met by a set of tired golden eyes. Rei looked at Kai with worry but Kai just smiled sweetly at him and stood slowly cause he was still sore from the beating he received from his grandfather and kissed him on the forehead before leading him back to the bed and laying back down in the warmth of the bed.

Rei snuggled up on his phoenix's chest and Kai wrapped his arms around him making Rei feel safe.

"Kai what did Max and Tyson want?" Kai sighed hoping that he could just go back to sleep cause his head was still pounding.

"Tyson I don't know but Max want us to go to brunch and I told him you didn't feel good and that I was tired and left it at that and shut the door." Rei propped himself up on one arm and looked into Kai's crimson orbs.

"Kai I feel fine and we could have gone or is there another reason you don't want to go?" Rei raised an eye brow and Kai smirked at his kitten.

"Well baby maybe I just wanted to stay here all day and cuddle with you." This caused Rei to blush slightly and Kai chucked at Rei looking so cute.

"Well we could do that but what about Kage don't we need to figure a way of getting her out of that place." Kai sighed hating that Rei had brought it up after he had just gotten last night out of his mind.

"Rei we will get her out of there but we do need to be rested up before we try and tackle bio volt and save my sister and go after my grandfather." Rei laid back on Kai's chest and though back to how Kai's face light up when he was with his sister and how angry he got when their grandfather had slapped her and there is no telling what that devil did to her when they left the thought sent a chill down Rei's back and Kai tighten his grip on the neko.

"Rei please don't worry we will figure out a plan of get her out of their ok. But it will not be easy so we need our rest." With that both Rei and Kai fell asleep Rei being the only one who went into a deep dreamless sleep.

Kai's dream

_ Kai woke up by something brushing his arm when he woke he was in darkness. He sat up and looked around him not seeing anything, but something by his leg was glowing red. He picked it up and seen it was a red feather it was warm as it glowed. He looked the feather over and then looked around again to see that the place he was in was a type of cave. He was sitting on a walk way that was lined by rows of fire that light the room. _

_ "Master come to me" a voice called and Kai recognized it. He stood and started walking to the familiar voice calling to him. He came upon a large arch way that was created out stone carved into flames and in the center of the arch way was a sun. Kai walked through the arch still holding the feather in his hand. Kai looked the room over; the walls had the same fire that lined the walk way he had took lined the walls of the room that he was now in. At the far end of the room sat a large red bird. Kai walked up to the large creature with no fear at all he knew that he was in no danger here. He didn't know why he felt safe but he just did and knew that he could trust this creature._

_ "Who are you?" Kai asked as he stood in front of the large bird that looked down at him._

_ "Kai you should know who I am for I have been with you almost your whole life." Kai raised an eyebrow at what the bird said but Kai couldn't remember where he had seen the bird before. The confused look on Kai's face caused the bird to laugh which made the cave rumble and the fire around it brighten. Kai stepped back a little frighten by the bird and the fire. After a moment the bird settled as did the fire and he looked back to Kai who was showing a slight fear in his eye._

_ "Master there is no reason to be frighten of me I am here to protect you just like I did 8 years ago and have over the years." When the bird said this the memory of the night he left the abbey filled his mind. Black Dranzer came at him at a raped speed and Dranzer slammed him into the far wall then rushed to help out its twin Izony but failed. More memories of Kai and Dranzer filled the youths mind till they finally stopped and Kai felt out of breath as he look up to the giant bird who seemed to be smiling at him._

_ "You're Dranzer aren't you?" Kai asked out of breath and the bird nodded. Kai didn't know what to do or think. The only question that ran through his mind was why Dranzer was doing this. He looked up at the giant bird that was waiting for Kai to say something but Kai just stood their still in ahh about being in front of his bit._

_ "I really do wish that you would quite staring at me like that Kai. But the reason I have decided to meet with you is that…" The giant bird trailed off a painful look in his eyes and Kai wasn't sure why but he had a funny feeling he knew what it was about._

_ "Dranzer dose this have to do with my sister?" Kai looked at the bird worry and determination in his eyes. The bird looked at him and nodded the pain still filling his eyes and Kai was too scared to asked what that was about but knew even if he didn't he would find out anyways._

_ "She is in danger Master. My dark twin maybe gone but Izony's is still very close and has a hold over your sister." Dranzer closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing._

_ "The scares on Kage's back aren't just scares they are the dark ones mark. Unlike how me and you are as friends; the dark one wants to control your sister because it knows that she will never want to use it so it marked her just like my dark twin tried with you but I saved you form that pain but we were unable to get to Kage in time though which both me and Izony both regret and my twin is still very hurt over that fact and carries that burden on his back and has sworn to protect her no matter what just as I have you but as long as the dark one is still here she will never be free of him or your grandfather for he can use the dark one to control her." Dranzer stared Kai down and he stared back at his bit with wide eyes not believing what he was just told._

_ "You're telling me that my sister is in more trouble then I figured she was? I though that both the dark bit beast had been destroyed after the last tournament." Dranzer just looked at Kai not saying a word but letting Kai figure it out on his own because Kai was missing a very important part to the story. Only one of the black bit beast had been reviled in the last world tournament and the other had been locked away and hidden. Kai looked away from the giant bird and though back to when the dark bit that he had used was destroyed but he never remembered seeing his sister or the other dark bit at all but she was listed as the team captain of the D-boys. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he quickly looked up to Dranzer who nodded at his blader._

_ "You're telling me that even though one was destroyed that that doesn't mean they both were and that there is a reason I never seen her in the tournament last year because they didn't want to bring them in unless it was necessary." Dranzer nodded again not speaking. Kai lowered his head looking at the ground anger filling him at the thought of his sister being hurt again._

_ "Dose she know?" He didn't look up at Dranzer._

_ "I have a strong feeling that my twin has warned her but that might not be enough; and what about Rei what are you going to do if he gets hurt trying to help you?" This caused Kai to look up at the bird worry in his eyes._

_ "Do you think Rei will get hurt trying to help?" Dranzer didn't say anything because he couldn't he didn't know if Rei would get hurt but there was the chance that it could happen just like it could happen for any of them. Kai took a deep breath to calm down trying not to think of the two people he loved getting hurt in any way._

_ "What do we do now? Is there anyway of saving my sister from that damn old man and the dark bit with out her or Rei getting hurt?" Once again Dranzer didn't replie he was not able to tell Kai how to save her if he did then he would tell Kai how to but he was even unsure of how to get her away form that evil thing because once that bit is used he will take over her and anything done to him will hurt Kage as well. That is what the mark of the dark one will do but Dranzer didn't want to tell Kai this and worry him._

_ "You must destroy the dark one but be warned if he is used by your sister for any reason you might not like the out come she will not be the same as you know her now and it will take all you have to bring her back it will take you and Rei with me and Izony to do so. Do you understand?" Kai looked at the bird not sure if he want to answer or not because he didn't want to hurt his sister again. Kai took a deep breath and nodded and with that the bird let out a loud shriek and spread its wings and flew off blowing out the fire in the room leaving Kai in complete darkness._

_End of dream_

Kai woke up with a start and sat straight up sweat dripping off his bangs. He looked over to see that Rei wasn't in the bed still and could hear water running in the bathroom so he guessed that Rei was in there which gave him time to collect himself. He laid back on the bed and thought back to the dream he had had and all the stuff that Dranzer had told him. He couldn't believe that his grandfather still had that damn thing that had hurt one of his grand children but then again who was he to care he hurt them anyways but to put her in to that kind of situation. Kai silently cursed the old man as he turned to see what time it was. The alarm clock that sat on the night stand read in bold red letters 3:30 pm Kai couldn't believe how late it was but he just thought back to the night before. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom so he figured Rei had finished his shower and got up out of bed to go to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and heard Rei tell him to wait one second and he'd be out so Kai leaned against the wall from the bathroom waiting for Rei to come out. After about 5 minutes Rei finally immerged from the bathroom dressed in black paints and a long leaved black and red Chinese shirt and his hair was still a little damp from the shower he had taken and Kai's eyes widen at how his boyfriend look causing Rei to blush and tuck some loose hair behind his ear.

"Wwhats wrong Kai?" Rei asked still blushing at his boyfriend's reaction at seeing him. Kai shook his head before walking up to Rei and wrapping one of his arms around the younger teen's waist and cupping Rei's cheek with the other causing him to look up at him.

"Rei there is nothing wrong other then you look so hot in that outfit." With that said he kissed his kitten soft on the lips causing a small purr to rumble in Rei's chest causing Kai to laugh and Rei lightly slap him on the shoulder before being released from Kai's grip and walking to their bed to brush out his hair. Kai would have followed but his blatter was letting him know it was full so he rushed into the bathroom to do his call of nature and get a quick shower in to clean off all the salty dry sweat. After his shower he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out to rummage through his bag for some clean clothes. Rei was in the process of wrapping his hair up into its tight pony tail but instead of his usual white wrap he was wrapping it in a black one to match his outfit, but he lost concentration when he saw his beloved phoenix wrapped in a towel and what bit of his hair he had wrapped up fell out causing him to curse and start over again. Kai looked over at where Rei was starting to wrap his hair again with an angry look on his face. Kai walked over to him with his clothes for that day in his hand to figure out if Rei was ok.

"Kitten is everything alright over here?" Kai had a smirk playing on his lips as he stood beside Rei who was still sitting on the bed. When Rei look up his face turned as red as a lobster as he took in the sight of Kai standing there in just the towel, his hair fell out again but this time he didn't say anything because he couldn't take his eyes off of Kai's muscular almost necked body. Kai laughed at how red Rei was and how he couldn't get a response so he decided to have a little fun with it.

"What are you wanting to see what I have under the towel their kitten?" Kai dropped his clothes to the bed and reached to the side of the towel he had on to open it but Rei grabbed his hand with his eyes closed and redder then what he was before causing Kai to laugh harder before he pulled Rei up off the bed and into a close tight hug and burying his face in Rei's hair.

"Don't worry Rei I will not show you until your ready for us to go to that level ok." The still blushing neko jin nodded. Kai let go of him and grabbed his clothes going to the bathroom to get changed and Rei went back to trying to finish his hair before Kai came out again and distracted him to where he couldn't get it done. With his luck he got it done just as Kai walked out and he let out a sigh of relief before looking at Kai. His mouth started watering seeing Kai in a pair of dark blue somewhat loose blue jeans and red silk long sleeve button up shirt with just the top few buttons open showing of his chest slightly. On the back of the shirt was a set of wings printed on to it. Kai smiled at Rei who looked like he was about to faint or tackle him he wasn't sure which. He didn't bother putting on the blue triangles because he wanted to look nice for Rei.

"So kitten you want to go out tonight just the two of us?" Rei couldn't speak but just bobbed his head up and down causing Kai to laugh before walking over to him and kissing him lightly.

"So where would you like to go?"

_Icephoneix:_ And their is chapter 9 hope you liked it and see I was going to give Kai and Rei some alone time anyhow and the next chapter will hopefully be better cause Kai and Rei are going on a date whooo haha well plz R&R thank you

Rei: Damn you made Kai fucken hot and plz Review I want my date if you don't she wont write don't make me beg lol


	10. Chapter 10

Icephoneix: ok and we are back with an all new chapter and it is the date night chapter

Rei: (dose happy dance) I'm going on a date with Kai finally you don't know how long I have waited for this

Kai: Rei sweetie calm down she has to write our date first before we really go on it and if you keep dancing like that she might not write it

Rei: she wouldn't be that mean she's in a good mood so I will do the recap of the last chapter so she can get writing our date.

Well in the last chapter Kai tries to kill Tyson for waking him but luckily he didn't so we still have maxis man but enough about that cause it wasn't the important part what was really important was that Kai met his bit beast Dranzer! But it wasn't the best of meetings. Dranzer had to warn Kai that Kage his dear sweet twin was in more danger then we though and that we might end up getting hurt in the process or even worse hurt Kage more then what she already is I mean seriously can we not get a break. Anyways after Kai woke up so suddenly from his dream he didn't bother to tell me about so as for in the story I have no idea of what is going on with that but anyhow then the wonderful Icephoneix decided to make Kai super sexy and make him decide to go on a date with me tonight. Yes that's right ladies be jealous I get to go on a date with the sex god Kai Hiwatari. Anyhow on with the story.

Icephoneix: ok then thank you for that Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but a girl can dream

Chapter 10

Date night

Kai and Rei walked down the street from the hotel to the small little town that wasn't to far away and it was a place that Kai and his sister when as kids with their parents before they died. But Kai wasn't going to let old memories ruin his night out with Rei but the dream he had still pledged his mind. As they walked down the street Rei noticed that Kai seemed to be acting like something was bothering him. He knew that it was probably the events from the night before Rei though. After walking for a little bit and being checked out by every teenage girl they walked by they arrived at a little restaurant. Kai looked down at Rei who looked like he was trying to figure out what the sign said which cause Kai to smile at Rei's confused look.

"It says Shooting Star." Rei looked up at Kai and smiled.

"What kind of restaurant is this place?" Rei asked as he looked up at Kai.

"Well it has a little bit of everything really they got the name shooting star cause the story is they wished on a shooting star to be able to open a restaurant cause that was always a dream of theirs and one day they were given enough money by a stranger who helped those who didn't have much money and they told them they would help them get their dream and he did and here it sits the Shooting Star." They stood there for a minute as Rei processed the story. Then he looked back at Kai who was smiling at him and it filled him with warmth at seeing Kai look so relaxed and care free but he knew something else was on his mind.

"So who was the person who helped them get this restaurant?" Kai got a dark look on his face before answering and closed his eyes as the memory came back.

"My father was the one who gave them the money to open the restaurant he loved to help people out who didn't have a lot of money. But enough about that how about we go in and get something to eat ok." Kai smiled sweetly down at Rei and he nodded allowing the older boy to lead him into the small restaurant. As soon as they enter the restaurant Rei's nose was invaded by wonder smells of food that made his mouth water and his stomach growl. A young woman stood at a podium that sat in front of the sitting area. She had long straight blonde hair and bright green eyes she looked to be a few years old then both of them but was very beautiful. When she looked up and saw the two young boys her bright green eyes widen in shock.

"Kai Hiwatari is that you?" She had a musical voice and Kai just smiled and nodded to the girl who squalled and came run around the podium and enclosed Kai in a tight hug. Rei watched in surprise at how formal the woman was to just come up and hug his Kai. But Rei held his tongue because the woman must know who Kai was other wise he wouldn't be allowing her to touch him. The woman pulled back and placed both her hands on either of Kai's shoulders and held him back like to get a good look at him.

"My goodness Kai you have grown and in to such a handsome man it has been a long time scene I last seen you how is your sister doing?" Kai got a worried look on his face but soon recovered by directing attention back at the woman.

"Sonya it is so nice to see you to how have you been I see you haven't changed a bit. I would like you to meet some one." With that Kai reached over and grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him closer. The woman's eyes widen as she looked at Rei and all Rei could do was blush.

"Well umm I had no idea Kai but I do have to say you have good taste he is a cutie pie. Its nice to meet you my name is Sonya I'm the owner of this little restaurant and an old friend of Kai's." the woman held her hand out to Rei who took it.

"I'm Rei it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled sweetly at the woman standing before him.

"Well I suppose I should show you two to a table." As soon as that was said the woman took off to the podium and grabbed a few menus and took off to the sitting area while Kai and Rei followed. She led them to a booth at the back of the restaurant to help keep them hidden form all the fan girls that were agoleing them as they walked to their table. As Kai and Rei sat down Sonya took their drink orders and scurried off to get. The restaurant was a very sweet little place that you could tell was family owned the tables and booths that were in the restaurant had black table clothes on them that had stars in the fabric and a candle in the center of the table it was a very romantic place the walls were decorated with local art work and photographs. As they looked through the menu Rei could hardly decide they had all different types of things. Rei finally decided on a cheese pasta and salad and Kai ordered some kind of meat plate that didn't sound too good to Rei. As they sat there waiting on their meals to arrive they ate some of the rolls that Sonya had brought. Rei was so happy to be out with Kai but he still had a strange feeling that something was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Kai is everything ok? You kind of seem like something is on your mind." Kai sat down the roll he was eating and turned to Rei and smiled sweetly at him.

"Rei there is nothing wrong I promise. I mean yes I'm worried about my sister and how were going to get her out of that hell hole but right now I'm having a nice time with you Kitten." With that said Kai leaned over and lightly brushed a sweet soft kiss across Rei's lips causing the neko jin to blush and Kai chuckled at how sweet his kitten looked.

"Don't laugh at me its mean to do." Rei said still blushing this just caused Kai to laugh even harder and before long Rei was laughing to. As they laughed Sonya came back with their food and their laughing died down. As she placed their meals in front of them she looked at Kai and told him how happy she was that he found someone that made him so happy and that his parents would have been so happy for him and once again asked about Kage but Kai lied and told her he hadn't seen her in a while so he didn't know how she was. Sonya got a sad look on her face and left the two to eat in silents. After they finished Sonya brought out a chocolate fudge Sunday that neither had ordered but she said she felt back cause she though she had ruined their date so said that the Sunday was on the house and Rei smiled sweetly at her and thanked her but Kai's mood didn't change but he did give the woman a kind smile and she returned the same kind of smile. As they ate their Sunday Kai's mind was still on the dream he had the night before and the warning that Dranzer had given him. Not matter how hard he tried to enjoy this time with Rei he couldn't get that off his mind. Rei sat there and looked at his boyfriend who was barely even touching the delicious Sunday.

"Kai, please tell me what is wrong you seem like you really have something bugging you and I want to know what it is." Rei sat down his spoon and turned to look at Kai who just rolled his eyes at his innocent kitten. Rei was always so persistent when it comes to figuring out what was wrong with him that it sometimes just got on his nerves worse then Tyson and Max did but it was also something that he loved about Rei. Reaching up and cupping Rei's cheek Kai looked in to the golden orbs of his lover.

"Rei my dear sweet kitten; you do know you can be the biggest pest sometimes but I love you for it anyways but right now I am on a date with the most wonderfulest kindest, sweetest person I know and I don't want you to worry about what is wrong with me and enjoy this time we are getting to spending with each other with out the two pigs that we are forced to lived with." The final statement made Rei giggle and that warmed Kai's heart and let made his worries fade away if only for a short while. When they finished their Sunday Kai paid for their meal and they left and walked down the streets of the small town and Rei admired all the stores they past and all the small gazebos that lined the streets. They stopped at one that made jewelry. Rei found a necklace with a little tiger made out of jade. It was breath taking the old man running the little stand said that he hand carved every piece on his stand. But there was a set of necklaces that caught Kai's eyes as Rei talked to the old man about his handy work. It was two birds on carved from ruby and the other from topaz you were able to put the two birds together and they fit perfectly. Kai grabbed them from their hanger to get a closer look. The two birds were identical and not your average bird but both phoenixes. The old man looked up from his conversation with Rei and noticed the necklaces that Kai was looking at.

"They are not complete with out each other." Kai looked up at the old man with a confused look on his face like he didn't understand what he meant. Rei turned around to see what it was the old man was talking about and seen the necklaces that Kai held.

"Do you mean the charms?" Rei asked the old man who looked down at him with a sweet smile and kind eyes.

"Not as much as the charms themselves as to what they represent young one. There is a story that my great grandmother told me when I was younger which you can guess was a good while ago. But let's see if I can remember it."

"_Many Many years ago there once lived two phoenixes. On born from fire and the other born from ice, even though they were born from different elements they were twins born from the same tear of a dieing phoenix. She was in a battle to keep the dark spirits at bay but she had grown so old and there was no other to take her place that she preformed a ritual she hear about from an elder old woman who came to visit when the evil was away. So with her dieing breath she preformed the ritual. To create another phoenix she had to drop one of her tears into a fire and a new phoenix would be born. But she felt sorry for the young one she was to create from that tear because it would live a lonely life being the only one of its kind so because she lived on a mountain top there was ice all around so she decided to try and bring to life two. One of fire and one of Ice. As she gathered the ice and wood for the fire the old woman appeared to see her dear friend dieing but when she seen the two piles she asked what the phoenix was doing. As the old woman listened she helped her dear friend gather what was needed but when she heard that the phoenix was going to create two the old woman didn't believe it was possible that only one phoenix could be born from the tear but the phoenix told her she would try. As they lit the wood for fire and chanted the spell to bring a new phoenix to this world to take her place she let a tear fall from her but caught it be for it fell to the flames of the fire. She looked to her dear who had tears running down her cheeks and told her not to cry that she was happy to of know she had a friend like her. The phoenix cut the tear in half and dropped one half in the fire and the other on the ice. The fire brightened as when the tear hit the flames and a baby phoenix papered where there once were flames and when the other half of the tear hit the ice a soft blue flame engulfed the ice. And from that soft blue flame came another phoenix but instead of the color of fire it was the color of ice. It was the most beautiful thing to old woman had ever seen. As the story goes no human had ever seen the birth of a phoenix but to see two born from the same tear and one from ice and the other fire was breathe taking as the woman said. As the two young phoenixes opened their eyes the older one fell and the old woman ran to side. With the phoenix's last breath she told the old woman to watch over the young ones and to know that the to were not complete if not together and one would be weak if it didn't have its other half. The old woman promised to watch over them with her very life and with that the phoenix closed her eyes and turned to ashes."_

"It is said that the old woman kept her word till her dieing day and that the two phoenixes still watch over and keep the dark spirits at bay." Rei had tears in his eyes as the old man finished his story and Kai held him close and looked at the necklaces that he still held.

"Do you know the name of the woman who was to watch over the two?" Kai asked the old man but the old man just shook his head and told them it was just an old fairy tale that his grand mother told him as a young boy. With that said Kai paid the old man for the three necklaces and him and Rei went on their way and continued on their  
>date. Before long they had reached the river and the sun was setting over the river. It was so beautiful the way the sun set the sky on fire. Kai held Rei close as they watched the sun set over the river.<p>

"Kai thank you." Kai looked down at the younger boy who was wrapped in his arms with a quizzical look on his face which made Rei giggle at him.

"I mean for taking me out and getting my mind off all that happen last night and for my necklace." Kai just smiled down at the younger boy and kissed the top of his head. Thankful for this moment of peace because he knew very soon their world would be turned upside down.

Icephoenix: And there you have it chapter 10 I'm sorry if it wasn't that great but I couldn't think of much for them to do on their date and this took months to figure out so I hope you liked it so plz R&R ill try and get 11 up as soon as I can

Rei: OH thank you Icephoenix it was a wonderful date and I got a awesome necklace to and to see a sun set with Kai was amazing thank you thank you thank you

Icephoenix: your very welcome Rei glad you enjoyed it hope you readers did to


End file.
